Encarnación de la Destrucción
by uzuindra.2
Summary: Naruto es hijo de uno de los seres mas poderosos de la existencia, y siendo nieto de la diosa del amor, el caminara en un mundo de guerra y conflicto, decidiendo si su destino es terminar con la maldición del odio, o ser el causante de la misma.
1. Chapter 1

**Encarnación de la Destrucción**

 **Los derechos de los animes que use no me pertenecen**

" _Voy a destruirlos a todos…_ "- pensó el semidiós mientras sus ojos cambiaban- pensamientos

Desaparezcan con la luz blanca…- Naruto levanto su mano derecha- hablar normal

Capítulo 1: Heredero de la Destrucción

En un oscuro bosque de Japón, un niño caminaba entre los arboles con un objetivo claro en mente.

Era un hombre, pero su apariencia delataba a un niño de secundaria. Un niño de 1.70, con pelo algo largo de color negro medianoche que parecía más azulado con un mechón de pelo verde claro en el lado izquierdo de su rostro. Tenía unos grandes ojos, rebosantes de poder y seriedad, pero que ahora tenían una pisca de determinación. Su piel era blanca, que brillaba bajo la luz de la luna. Su ropa consistía en algo un poco extraño para Japón, teniendo en cuenta que era una holgada camiseta blanca hindi de mangas largas con botones en su cuello, unos pantalones blancos holgados y unas sandalias marrones.

El nombre del hombre era Shiva, y era el Dios de la Destrucción.

Su objetivo era muy claro, buscar a Jiraiya Namikaze.

El dios continúo su camino por el bosque hasta que llego a una gran casa de estilo japonesa, y en la zona exterior, sentada en la madera, estaba lo que era la definición de belleza para Shiva.

Ella siempre fue hermosa, no por nada era la diosa del amor, la fertilidad y la devoción.

Largo cabello rubio hasta la cintura, que ahora estaba algo desordenado y despeinado. Ojos tan azules como el cielo despejado. Piel bronceada y tostada. Un hermoso rostro. Un cuerpo por el que todas las mujeres matarían, con una estatura de 1.69, enormes senos, piernas largas y torneadas. Su ropa solo acentuaba su belleza, siendo un kimono azul con flores blancas.

Para Shiva, ella siempre fue la definición de belleza perfecta. Pero todas esas hermosas características eran arruinadas por unas cosas en la mujer.

Ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar. Cabello desordenado y despeinado, que Shiva sabía bien que debería ser lacio y cuidado. Y un rostro de tristeza y depresión total.

Acercándose a la mujer, Shiva noto como ella se tensaba ante su llegada, y trataba de arreglarse un poco. Colocándose de pie, la mujer miro a Shiva con un rostro sin emociones.

…H-Hola.- dijo mientras miraba al niño escondiendo su desconfianza y tristeza- ¿Puedo saber qué hace aquí?

…- Shiva miro eso con un ceño fruncido interno- Vine a buscar a Jiraiya Namikaze.- dijo Shiva con su voz seria y sin emociones, pero ante ese nombre, ella se deprimió más.

L-Lo siento, pero…él murió hace poco.- dijo con una voz triste y deprimida, causándole la misma reacción interna a Shiva- Soy Namikaze Minako…

Eres su hija, eh…- dijo rápidamente Shiva, causando que Minako lo mirara con confusión.

¿De qué conocía a mi padre?- pregunto Minako rápidamente, causando que Shiva la mirara atentamente.

Él…- Shiva dudo un poco-Él era un amigo de mi padre.

Amigo de tu padre…- dijo ella con confusión. Pero esa confusión se fue al notar algo muy importante. El niño era muy cercano a su edad. Ella tenía 18 años, y el niño frente a sus ojos no parecía aparentar más de 16 años. Ella abrió un poco los ojos al notar que esta era su oportunidad de conseguir un nuevo amigo- ¿P-Puedo saber tu nombre?- pregunto algo nerviosa, más cuando los serios ojos de Shiva se posicionaron en ella.

…Rudra.- dijo el dios, aun sin querer revelar su identidad.

Rudra-san, ¿quiere pasar a mi casa?- pregunto con una sonrisa, pero luego descubrió lo mal que sonó- Usted ha hecho un largo viaje para encontrar a Tou-san, debe estar cansado.

…Está bien.- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar para entrar a la casa de Minako.

Al hacerlo, entro en un gran pasillo, con muebles y fotos a su alrededor.

Las fotos eran de un hombre mayor de pelo blanco y Minako de pequeña, ambos con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros. Noto que esas no eran las únicas fotos, porque en un mueble solitario, encontró dos fotos más, que estaban sin Jiraiya.

Una de ellas era de Minako con una niña de su edad, cabello negro y ojos violeta, con un pequeño traje de sacerdotisa miko. Ambas estaban tomadas de las manos mientras sonreían. La segunda foto era de Minako con dos adolescentes, uno de ellos era un pelirrojo de ojos rojos con una mirada aburrida en ellos, y la otra era una mujer con cabello rubio dorado y ojos iguales.

Shiva miro con curiosidad esas fotos, porque gracias a sus poderes, podía sentir la tristeza y nostalgia en los pensamientos de Minako cada vez que observaba esas fotos. Parecía que ella no tenía muchos amigos, de igual manera que cuando lo invito a pasar a su casa, Shiva pudo sentir el anhelo y algo de desesperación en sus pensamientos.

Tal y como Shiva pensaba, Minako y Jiraiya estaban solos en las fotos, sin una madre con ellos…sin ella con ellos.

Continuaron caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala donde había pequeños sillones y cerca de ahí una pequeña mesa de té.

Voy a tomar un baño, póngase cómodo, Rudra-san.- dijo Minako con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a su habitación y cerraba su puerta, dejando atrás a Shiva, que se dirigió hacia uno de los muebles donde tomo una foto.

Tomándose un relajante baño, Minako estaba pensando en su padre y Rudra.

Namikaze Jiraiya era el mejor padre que ella pudo haber deseado. Siempre haciéndola feliz, causándole risas y diversión con cada una de sus travesuras. Pero cuando él se fue, dejo a Minako con una gran depresión y soledad.

No ayudaba a que tuviera muy pocos amigos por sus rasgos extranjeros. Los ancianos del pueblo donde vivía no toleraban a los mestizos, pasándole ese trato a los niños, y eso causo que todos los niños aislaran y discriminaran a Minako por sus rasgos. Pero su padre siempre estuvo ahí para consolarla y hacerla feliz. Una de las cosas que más le traía diversión a Minako era ver a su padre entrar a la sección de mujeres en el baño y ser encontrado para recibir una gran golpiza de parte de ellas. Minako siempre observaba esa parte entre risas. Algo más de Jiraiya era que se autoproclamaba un "superpervertido", algo idóneo teniendo en cuenta que su trabajo era de escritor, pero no cualquier libro, sino una famosa novela erótica titulada ICHA ICHA. Definitivamente, Jiraiya era un rey para los pervertidos.

La muerte de su padre fue hace unos días atrás, y cuando murió, dejo a Minako con su enorme casa estilo japonesa y una gran fortuna por sus famosos libros, pero la soledad y depresión era otra de las cosas que le había dejado.

Pero Rudra tal vez fuera su salvación. Ya que había demostrado ser un joven amable. Estoico pero amable. Tal vez se convirtiera en su nuevo amigo.

Al mismo tiempo que los pensamientos de Minako, Shiva tomaba una foto de Jiraiya.

" _Así que este es Jiraiya…"_ \- dijo Shiva en sus pensamientos con un ceño fruncido al ver al hombre- _"No se ve muy especial… Este es el hombre con el que Parvati decidió usar su cuerpo real y tener un vástago…"_ \- Shiva gruño un poco, enojado e irritado- _"Pero no cualquier vástago, su maldita reencarnación"_

Shiva era muy consciente del parecido entre Minako y Parvati. No solo se veían iguales porque era su hija, sino porque Minako era una de las reencarnaciones de Parvati. Algo muy extraño y raro ya que era su hija.

Al ser su reencarnación, significaba que la energía de Parvati corría por el cuerpo de Minako. Pero también siendo su hija cambiaban un poco las cosas.

Su esposa siempre fue así. Eligiendo moverse por el mundo en sus avatares y reencarnaciones. Shiva ya se había "reunido" con muchas de sus reencarnaciones anteriores, pero nunca supo que su esposa decidiera bajar al mundo humano en su cuerpo real y tener un niño. Eso era algo inaudito, teniendo en cuenta que le fue infiel.

Pero Shiva no podía culparla por eso. Estuvo algo concentrado en su guerra personal con Indra, y dejo de lado a su esposa y reencarnaciones de ella.

Pero un dato curioso de su esposa era que no soportaba quitarle su vida a una joven. Por lo que ella desidia ser una pasajera en el viaje de la vida de su reencarnación.

Le gustaría saber que tuvo de especial Jiraiya para que Parvati decidiera usar su cuerpo original e ir a verlo personalmente.

Shiva dejo de pensar cuando la puerta de la habitación de Minako se abrió y ella entro ya más arreglada.

Inconscientemente, Shiva sonrió al ver su lacio cabello rubio algo húmedo y su rostro que ahora sonreía. Minako se sonrojo un poco al ver su sonrisa y desvió la mirada.

V-Voy a preparar té y galletas, Rudra-san.- dijo con una sonrisa tímida mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la cocina, siendo seguida por los ojos de Shiva.

Pocos minutos después, Minako llego con una bandeja con té y galletas. Shiva asistió con la cabeza mientras se sentaba en posición seiza, siendo seguido por Minako, y ambos comenzaron a beber té y comer las galletas.

Shvia tenía que admitirlo, el té y galletas eran una de las cosas más deliciosas que había probado.

Poco tiempo después de degustar lo que Minako preparo, Shiva decidió hacer una pregunta.

¿Cómo era Jiraiya?- pregunto Shiva con su voz sin emociones, causando que Minako mirara algo nerviosa a Shiva, pero sonrió al recordar a su padre.

…No se cómo describirlo…- contesto con una sonrisa algo nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca- Tou-san era…- Minako sonrió con diversión- él era un superpervertido.- dijo con una sonrisa alegre, y Shiva hizo una mueca de confusión.

…"Superpervertido"…- repitió con duda.

Tou-san siempre decía que era un superpervertido.- comenzó a contar con una sonrisa de alegría en su rostro- Siempre espiaba en la sección femenina de los baños termales, y ellas lo encontraban y golpeaban por eso. Yo observaba su golpiza riendo.- Minako soltó una pequeña risita al recordar eso- Él….intentaba hacerme feliz todos los días…- la sonrisa de Minako disminuyo, tanto que desapareció y ahora soltó una pequeña lagrima- Siempre haciéndome reír, protegiéndome, educándome…- Minako soltó una risita temblorosa- enseñándome a ser responsable y educada…- Minako comenzó a temblar levemente y miro su taza de té con grandes lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas- Él era…- un pequeño sollozo escapo de los labios de Minako- Él era el mejor padre que hubiera deseado…- Minako soltó su taza de té, y coloco sus manos sobre su rostro, llorando en ellas.

Minako comenzó a llorar amargamente recordando las veces que se deprimió por no tener madre, pero que su padre estuvo con ella para consolarla. Recordando las veces en que trato de hacer amigos, pero la rechazaban por sus rasgos extranjeros. Su padre fue una de las pocas personas amables que estuvo con ella en toda su vida. La amo incondicionalmente, sin juzgarla ni nada, solo por ser su hija. Sin su padre, su vida no tenía sentido.

Minako continuo llorando, sin ver como Shiva se había levantado del suelo, y comenzado a caminar hacia ella. Al estar a su lado, Shiva coloco una mano en su hombro, apretándola levemente. Luego de eso, el dios abrazo levemente a Minako, haciendo que ella se apoyara en su abrazo, colocando su rostro en el hombro de Shiva y liberando sus lágrimas y dolor en él.

Shiva continúo consolando a la niña que técnicamente era su esposa, pero sin sus recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas. Ya comprobó lo que vino a ver, y ahora decidió quedarse para pasar tiempo con su esposa.

 **Tiempo después**

En el futon de una habitación, dos cuerpos yacían acostados y acurrucados. Minako estaba durmiendo con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras su cabeza estaba reposada en el pecho de Shiva.

Cuando Minako termino de llorar, ella invito a Shiva a quedarse el tiempo que quisiera en su casa, y el dios acepto esa oferta con una sonrisa en su rostro, haciendo que Minako se sonroje.

El dios y la semidiosa estuvieron viviendo juntos durante semanas, haciendo todo tipo de cosas juntos, una de ellas era caminar por el bosque, admirando la belleza que la naturaleza les brindaba. Shiva pudo descubrir muchas cosas interesantes de Minako, como por ejemplo que ella era una joven budista, algo muy gracioso para Shiva considerando quien era. Otras cosas que pudo descubrir eran los grandes parecidos de Minako con Parvati, no solo se parecía a ella en apariencia, porque su amabilidad y gentileza, junto con ese toque de respeto hacia los demás eran cosas que Parvati tenía. Pero ese no era su rasgo más importante. La capacidad de abrir sus sentimientos sin miedo a ser juzgada, la capacidad de mostrar sus lágrimas sin temor. Esos rasgos definitivamente pertenecían a Parvati.

Al poco tiempo de conocerlo, Minako vio a Rudra como su amigo, y esos sentimientos fueron creciendo a medida que el dios la ayudaba, sacándola de su depresión y soledad.

Fueron tantas las cosas que Shiva hizo por ella que Minako se enamoró perdidamente de Shiva, y confeso sus sentimientos esperando y rogando internamente que fueran correspondidos, y para su inmensa alegría lo fueron.

Hoy fue el día de esa confesión, y Minato le entrego su virginidad a Shiva con una sonrisa en su rostro. Shiva acepto los sentimientos y virginidad de Minako con una sonrisa en su rostro, disfrutando cada momento de ello.

Pero el dios ahora tenía una duda en su mente.

El veía dos futuros, ambos ni buenos ni malos, solo neutrales. En uno de ellos, Shiva desidia quedarse a vivir con Minako, ambos tendrían un bebe, y seguirían sus vidas juntos, una larga vida teniendo en cuenta que Minako tenía una gran longevidad al ser una semidiosa. El otro futuro que veía era si volvía a su hogar en el monte Kailash. Solo era su vida si Shiva volvía a su hogar, haciendo sus preparativos para la guerra y preparándose para lo que el futuro le diera.

 **Meses después**

El eterno amor y devoción que Minako le ofrecía a Shiva maduro, tanto que floreció en forma de un niño en su vientre, algo que le causo a Minako llorar de alegría.

Fue en ese momento que Shiva decidió que esa relación a base de mentiras había llegado muy lejos. Y decidió contar la verdad.

Ambos estaban en el gran jardín de la casa de Minako, justo al lado del estanque con peses koi dentro. "Rudra" llevaba la misma ropa que cuando conoció a Minako, mientras que Minako llevaba un kimono azul, que delataba su vientre algo abultado.

Minako.- Shiva hablo en su clásica voz seria y sin emociones- Debo decirte algo importante.

¿Qué sucede, Rudra-kun?- pregunto Minako con duda mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

Yo no soy lo que crees.- dijo mientras sus ojos se iluminaban y su pelo comenzaba a levitar- Mi verdadero nombre es Shiva. El **Hakai-shin** ("Dios de la Destrucción").- para hacer mejor su presentación, Shiva libero un poco, una sección minúscula de su poder. Ese poder se liberó en un aura negra violeta que cubrió el cuerpo de Shiva, agrietando el suelo y causando que temblara un poco. El poder adecuado para uno de los 10 seres más poderosos de la existencia.

Minako miro eso en estado de shock, sin dejar su impresión. Mirando como Shiva dejaba su aura y al hacerlo, miro a su "novio" con confusión.

El dios Shiva…- repitió con puro asombro en sus palabras, pero luego sus ojos se llenaron de confusión, duda, y miedo mientras lentamente sus manos rodeaban su vientre- ¿P-Porque ha venido, Rud…Shiva-san?

Shiva noto el cambio en el tono de Minato, la tristeza y miedo eran muy notables. Shiva frunció el ceño. Ese tono tímido y sumiso, lleno de temor y miedo, desesperación. Eran cosas que odiaba. Shiva quería ver a Minako siendo la mujer quien era. No como Parvati, sino como la mujer amable, gentil, fuerte, respetuosa y bella que era.

Vine a ver a Jiraiya.- respondió mientras se acercaba, causando que la mujer retrocediera con tristeza. Usando su velocidad superior, Shiva apareció frente a los ojos de Minako, y tomo su mano- Pero cuando me entere que había muerto, decidí verte a ti.

Pero…- Minako sintió que sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse- ¿Por qué yo de todas las personas?

Tú eres una semidiosa, hija de Parvati.- dijo Shiva, causando que la mujer abriera sus ojos por el shock- Pero eso no es todo…porque tú eres su reencarnación.

Parvati…- repitió el nombre de su madre con asombro en sus palabras- Tú esposa…- Shiva asistió con la cabeza con tranquilidad, mientras que Minako aun permanecía en asombro y shock, pero al recuperase, sus ojos volvieron a ser como antes y susurro unas palabras- …Yo soy hija de Parvati, y su reencarnación…- Minako soltó la mano de Shiva, causando que el dios la mirara atentamente- ¿Solamente por eso, Shiva-san?… ¿Solamente porque soy su hija y reencarnación?

Admito que en un principio solo me interesaba eso…- dijo mientras comenzaba a acercarse- Pero esto…- Shiva toco suavemente el vientre de Minako, causando que ella se estremeciera- Tus sentimientos y míos…- Shiva comenzó a acercar su rostro al de Minako- Son reales…- Shiva se detuvo, estando lo suficientemente cerca para que sus narices casi se tocaran- Me interesas tu Minako…- Minako comenzó a cerrar levemente sus ojos- Me interesas por ser quien eres. Una mujer amable y genti. Te amo por ser Minako. No por ser Parvati.

Shiva-san…- susurro totalmente perdida y cautivada por las palabras del dios, cerrando sus ojos y comenzando a acercarse al dios- Shiva-kun…

Minato abrazo el cuello de Shiva, mientras que el dios colocaba sus manos en su cintura, y sonreía mientras besaba los labios de Minako. Ambos permanecieron así, hasta que se separaron con sonrisas en sus rostros.

Tomando la mano de Shiva con las suyas, Minako comenzó a guiar al dios a su casa con una sonrisa en su rostro. Al entrar, llegaron a la sala donde se sentaron en uno de los grandes sillones.

Shiva-kun.- dijo mientras palmeaba sus rodillas- Siéntate de rodillas en el suelo.

Shiva escucho y observo con curiosidad eso, pero asistió con la cabeza mientras se colocaba de rodillas al lado de Minako, y sintió leve asombro cuando ella tomo su cabeza con sus manos y la guiaba hasta colocarla en su vientre, acariciando su cabello mientras Shiva permanecía con su cabeza en su vientre.

¿Qué nombre le pondremos?- pregunto en un tono cariñoso mientras sonreía.

Has estado pensando en ese nombre desde que descubriste que estabas embarazada.- dijo Shiva de repente, causando que ella se sonrojara un poco al ser descubierta.

¿Te molesta?- pregunto algo avergonzada.

Mientras que me parece curioso que mi hijo se llame como un ingrediente de ramen, el significado detrás del nombre es muy bueno.- respondió Shiva mientras que comenzaba a abrazar la cintura de Minako, y se colocaba mejor para tratar de escuchar mejor a su futuro hijo. Fue hace mucho tiempo que su ultimo hijo nació, y la perspectiva de volver a ser padre sonaba muy buena- Aunque, ¿de que novela provino ese nombre?- Shiva solo sabía por los pensamientos de Minako que ella quería darle un nombre de una novela de Jiraiya, pero no sabía cuál.

Proviene de la única novela de Tou-san que no fue erótica.- respondió con una ligera risita ante esa verdad- La Historia de un Ser Absolutamente Audaz…- Shiva abrió un poco los ojos ante ese nombre- Se trata de un hombre que nunca se rinde y promete romper la maldición del odio, creando un mundo de paz para todos.

…Paz, eh…- repitió con un rostro estoico- Su nombre será Naruto. Namikaze Naruto.

Gracias, Shiva-kun.- dijo con alegría mientras volvía a acariciar los cabellos del dios.

Un hombre que nunca se rendiría a pesar de las dificultades que aparezcan en su camino. Eso era algo que Shiva quería que tuviera su hijo.

 **Nota del autor:**

Gracias por leer.

Sé que ya subí esta historia, pero fui un idiota imprudente, y no pensé bien las cosas. Con un fem Minato las cosas serían mucho más fáciles de explicar para que sean más coherentes en el tema de Naruto. Ya que al ser la reencarnación de Parvati y su hija las cosas serían más fáciles de explicar.

Lamento este cambio tan drástico, pero creo que así quedara mejor.

Gracias por volver a leer.


	2. Ojo de Reencarnación

**Encarnación de la Destrucción**

 **Los derechos de los animes que use no me pertenecen**

" _Voy a destruirlos a todos…_ "— pensó el semidiós mientras sus ojos cambiaban— pensamientos

Desaparezcan con la luz blanca…— Naruto levanto su mano derecha— hablar normal

Capítulo 2: Ojo de Reencarnación

Los semidioses son un grupo de gente poco común.

Hubo muchos casos de semidioses a lo largo de la historia, Perseo, Heracles, Aquiles, son ejemplos de semidioses famosos, todos de Grecia al ser el panteón que más bajaba a divertirse con humanos. Pero había otro caso de semidioses, los que eran hijos de un semidiós y un dios. Ese era un pequeño caso, pero posible. Gilgamesh era un buen ejemplo, al ser dos tercios de dios, y un tercio de humano. Hijo de Lugalbanda, un semidiós hijo de Utu, el dios del sol, la justicia, la moralidad y la verdad, e hijo de la diosa Rimat-Ninsun, la "dama de las vacas locas".

Naruto era un caso similar, pero diferente a Gilgamesh. Shiva lo sabía. Su hijo seria dos tercios de dios y un tercio de humano. Pero al ser hijo de una semidiosa, hija de Parvati, que al mismo tiempo era su reencarnación, la situación cambiaba drásticamente.

Su hijo no sería un semidiós normal. Al poder ver el futuro, Shiva podía ver que tan fuerte y divino seria su hijo. Pero había una cosa curiosa en ese futuro. El parecido físico entre Gilgamesh y Naruto era muy divertido para el dios de la destrucción.

Los pensamientos de Shiva cambiaron al momento de sentir otro apretón en su mano, producto de Minako, que ahora estaba en trabajo de parto.

La mujer ahora tenía una mueca de esfuerzo en su rostro, con algo de sudor corriendo de él. Una mujer estaba entre sus piernas, preparada para recibir al niño.

Era una mujer de belleza comparable a la de Minako. Himejima Shuri.

Luego de gritos de esfuerzo y más apretar la mano de Shiva, se escuchó un llanto, prueba de que Naruto logro salir al mundo.

Shuri tenía al niño llorando en sus manos, sonriendo mientras lo envolvía en una manta y cortaba el cordón. Acercándose a Minako, Shuri le entrego al pequeño a su madre, y la mujer rubia soltó unas lágrimas al ver el rostro y características de su hijo.

El niño poseía algo de cabello rubio, heredado de Minako, pero lo curioso era que había un pequeño mechón de cabello verde en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza. Pero ese verde era de un tono un poco más claro que el de Shiva, Minako diría que se acercaba al cian.

La mujer sonería con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras abrazaba a su bebe, y noto como Shiva miraba al niño, y extendiendo débilmente los brazos, le entrego el niño a su padre. El hombre tomo al niño algo dudoso, y al tenerlo, permaneció en silencio.

El dios miro con un rostro de tranquilidad la cara de su hijo, esperando pacientemente a que su niño dejara de llorar y abriera los ojos. Luego de un tiempo, el pequeño Naruto dejo de llorar para abrir lentamente los ojos, mostrándole sus peculiares globos oculares a su padre.

Pupilas azules oscuro con brillo a su alrededor, junto con un iris también azul, solo que más claro.

" _Así que estos son sus ojos…"_ — pensó Shiva con una sonrisa, notando como su hijo también empezó a sonreír— _"Es mejor verlos en persona…"_

Pero el dios dejo de pensar cuando sitio una pequeña mano agarrando uno de sus dedos, y volviendo a enfocar su vista en su hijo, noto como el niño sostenía su dedo con su pequeña mano. Mirando el rostro de Naruto, Shiva sonrió.

" _Tal vez…"—_ el agarre de Shiva se endureció, acunando al niño en su pecho— _"Quedarse un tiempo no sea tan malo"_

Minako…— dijo Shiva mientras se acercaba a la mujer acostada— Nuestro hijo tiene unos ojos muy peculiares.

¿Ehhh?— dijo con duda mientras extendía sus brazos para sostener a su hijo, y abrió sus ojos sorprendida al ver los curiosos globos oculares de Naruto— Que lindos…

Serán más bonitos cuando maduren…— dijo Shiva acercándose para colocar una mano en el hombro de Minako— Descansa, mañana será un largo día…— aconsejo Shiva mientras Minako lo miraba sorprendida.

¿No te quedaras aquí?— pregunto levemente deprimida.

Shuri te hará compañía.— contesto Shiva mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la habitación, mientras sus ojos se endurecían— Yo debo hablar con alguien.

Saliendo de la habitación, Shiva se dirigió al jardín, y al estar ahí, se quedó mirando el estanque de peces Koi.

Su plan para el nacimiento de su hijo fue simple. Llenar de guardias los alrededores de la casa Namikaze. Mientras esos guardias, quienes eran los soldados más fuertes de su ejército, cuidaban el exterior, Shiva mismo cubría el interior de la casa, con el pensamiento de matar a cualquier persona que amenazara la seguridad de su hijo y esposa.

Pero su plan estaba hecho para la posibilidad de que alguien en específico lo visitara esa noche.

Pudiste burlar a los guardias….— dijo Shiva con tranquilidad mientras que alguien reía— Sabia que estarías aquí esta noche…

Claro que si…— dijo una voz mientras alguien aparecía a unos metros de Shiva—Quería presenciar el nacimiento de mi futuro enemigo…

Indra…— el cabello de Shiva comenzó a levitar levemente— Naruto no estará involucrado en la guerra… Esa guerra es solo nuestra, no involucremos nuestros descendientes.

Tienes valor, Shiva…— alabo Indra mientras soltaba una risita—Engendrar un vástago cuando sabes que la era de los semidioses se ha terminado hace mucho.

Una nueva era comienza…Un nuevo futuro…— respondió Shiva mientras el suelo comenzaba a agrietarse— Naruto será el causante de eso… Y yo lo defenderé hasta la muerte.

¿Vas a agregar a tu mocoso a tus filas?— pregunto Indra con aburrimiento.

No lo hare…— respondió Shiva con seriedad— Es nuestra guerra. No suya.

Eso es tonto.— dijo Indra con un bufido mientras comenzaba a caminar alrededor de Shiva con una sonrisa en su rostro— Sabes tan bien como yo que el mocoso será una de las potencias más grandes de la existencia. Un as contra mí en la guerra….Pero no lo quieres meter a la lucha… ¿Por qué será? ¿Amor paternal?— Indra soltó un bufido— Ridículo…

Vete ahora Indra…— un aura negra violeta cubrió el cuerpo de Shiva, mientras que el dios miraba con ojos serios y severos a su compañero divino— Vete antes de que deje de ser amable y te mate por poner en peligro la vida de mi hijo y esposa.

Ohhh, que miedo…— replico Indra mientras sonreía divertido— Ten cuidado Shiva. Porque si el mocoso no está en tus filas…podrá estar en las mías. Hay alguien perfecto para convencerlo.

Un rayo cayó del cielo, que impacto en el suelo donde Indra pisaba, y el dios desapareció, dejando atrás a Shiva que se sentía irritado por las palabras de Indra.

Su hijo sería muy fuerte en el futuro. Y la fuerza atraía la atención de todos los seres, sin importar quienes eran o que eran.

Por esa razón debía quedarse un tiempo. Para entrenar a su hijo y asegurarse de que pueda asesinar a cualquier idiota que se metiera en su camino.

 **Tiempo después**

Un niño de ocho años iba tomado de la mano por su madre. Sus características eran curiosas para ser un niño de ascendencia japonesa. Cabello rubio dorado algo largo con un mechón de pelo color cian en el lado izquierdo de su rostro, ojos azules y piel bronceada. Su ropa consistía en una chaqueta blanca con las orillas de las mangas y cuello color azul con líneas blancas, un chaleco azul, pantalones algo largos color marrón y zapatillas blancas con detalles negros. El nombre del niño era Namikaze Naruto, y caminaba con su madre por las calles de la ciudad, con destino a ver a su padre.

Por mucho tiempo, desde que aprendió a caminar, su padre lo educo y entreno para la guerra, aunque sin sobre esforzar o abrumar a su hijo, para que Minako no se enojara y lo reprendiera. Al principio solo empezó con cosas sencillas, la lectura de diferentes cosas como historia, cultura, anécdotas de diferentes tipos, todo de diferentes países o continentes. Pero no solo sobre cosas humanas, sino de cosas del tipo sobrenaturales gracias a su ascendencia divina. Criaturas mitológicas como los **Youkai** asiáticos, los monstruos de la cultura hindi y europea. Los seres de las tres grandes fracciones como los demonios, ángeles caídos y los ángeles. Como eran sus jerarquías y debilidades. Lo suficiente para saber qué hacer en caso de encontrarse con alguien desconocido que fuera un ser sobrenatural. La parte teórica del entrenamiento duro hasta que Naruto cumplió los 5 años, luego de eso, Shiva comenzó a entrenarlo en combate y artes marciales, centrándose en un arma en especial.

Naruto.— dijo Minako mientras apretaba la mano del niño— Ya llevamos mucho tiempo fuera, es hora de volver a casa.

 **Hai** , Kaa-san.— respondió Naruto con una sonrisa.

La relación entre Minako y Naruto podría describirse como amor puro y simple entre madre e hijo. Ambos pasaban casi todo su tiempo juntos, ya que la única persona que era amigo de Naruto era Akeno, y Naruto era aislado por los niños del pueblo. Minako tenía especial atención en su hijo por su situación tan similar con el pueblo, asegurándose de amarlo y cuidarlo, sin dejar que se sienta triste o deprimido, tal y como hizo su padre de pequeña.

Antes, a Naruto no le hubiera molestado ser aislado por los demás por sus características, pero eso era antes cuando sus ojos no eran normales, pero gracias a su padre pudo ocultarlos hasta que aprendiera a controlarlos. Los humanos normales y los demás solo podían ver a un niño rubio de ojos azules, mientras que en verdad Naruto aun poseía los mismos ojos desde su nacimiento, pero el brillo y color aumentaban poco a poco, junto con grandes ataques de dolor en ellos. Le entristecía un poco su situación con el pueblo, pero su madre y padre lo animaban, haciéndolo feliz.

La relación de Naruto con el pueblo era casi idéntica a la que tenía su madre antes de que naciera. Todos lo miraban mal por sus rasgos, pero su tratamiento era un poco diferente. Todos los niños le tenían miedo, pero lo ocultaban con burlas y risas.

Naruto se sentiría algo triste si no fuera por Akeno, Shuri y Barakiel, grandes amigos que lo ayudaban en los temas de amistad. Naruto conocía a Akeno prácticamente desde que eran niños, ya que sus madres se reunieron poco después de que ambos nacieran, resultando que Akeno era unos meses mayor que Naruto. Akeno veía a Naruto como su mejor amigo y alguien a quien admiraba profundamente. Akeno lo admiraba por ser un niño fuerte que no se dejaba lastimar por las duras palabras de los demás, lo admiraba porque trato de hacer amistad con ella, una niña que apenas conocía. Lo admiraba por ser quien era, y por ser hijo de un dios.

Akeno y Shuri sabían de la ascendencia de Naruto, pero mientras que la niña no era muy consciente de la gravedad de la situación, Shuri si sabía lo que significaba ser hijo de un dios de la escala de Shiva.

Madre e hijo continuaron caminando por las calles, siendo vistos con repulsión por algunas personas, y siguieron con su camino hasta que vieron a alguien esperándolos.

Shiva no había cambiado nada durante ocho años, seguía siendo el mismo niño de secundaria. El dios los esperaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, que aumento cuando vio como Naruto sonrió mientras corría hacia él, para abrazarlo por la cintura mientras reía.

Hola, Naruto.— saludo Shiva mientras acariciaba el cabello del niño.

Viendo a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera escuchando, Naruto hablo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Tou-san…— dijo suavemente para que solo ellos dos pudieran oírlo.

No quería tener una reputación aun peor que antes. Ser hijo de un adolescente solo empeoraría las cosas.

Shiva-kun.— Minako se acercó a Shiva para poder besar sus labios suavemente, causando que Naruto desviara la mirada.

Su madre no era buena en la discreción, y no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran de ellos.

Vamos a casa.— Shiva tomo la mano de Minako, mientras que Naruto caminaba unos pasos para adelantarse— Debemos continuar con el entrenamiento.

Naruto asistió con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a caminar adelante de sus padres con una sonrisa en su rostro, esperando con ansias continuar con su entrenamiento.

Shiva y Naruto poseían una buena relación de padre e hijo. Pero Naruto quería impresionar a su padre cada vez que podía, tratando de mejorarse y superarse en sus entrenamientos.

Al momento de llegar a la finca Namikaze, Naruto desactivo el hechizo mágico que ocultaba sus ojos, mostrando sus brillantes ojos con pupilas azules e iris azul con vetas blancas.

Corriendo hacia el jardín, Naruto tomo un bastón que estaba reposado en una pared, y comenzó a practicar katas con golpes al suelo y los árboles, siendo observado atentamente por Shiva.

Desde que comenzó a caminar entreno a su hijo de esa manera. Entrenándolo en el arte del **Bōjutsu** y **Sōjutsu** , o como se conocían en su país de origen, arte del bastón y la lanza. Su entrenamiento consistía en katas para que supiera como utilizar esas armas, y ejercicios físicos no muy agotadores, ya que en un tiempo, Shiva planeaba aumentar el régimen de entrenamiento. Porque en pocas horas ocurriría "ese" incidente, y Naruto despertaría algo muy importante.

Algunos pensarían que sería mal padre por permitir que eso pasara, pero que ocurriera ese incidente era clave para que Naruto creciera tanto en temas emocionales y fuerza. Seria ese incidente el cual le daría a Naruto la motivación para seguir adelante, y crecer para proteger a los seres cercanos a su corazón.

El niño dejo de practicar sus katas cuando una gran andanada de dolor lo afecto, causando que suelte abruptamente su bastón y cayera al suelo de rodillas, colocando una mano en sus ojos, tratando de aliviar el gran dolor.

¡Tou-san!— grito Naruto mientras que Shiva se acercaba lentamente— ¡Duele! ¡D-Duele mucho!

Tranquilo, ya pasara.— dijo Shiva con tranquilidad mientras se acercaba para colocar una mano en el hombro de su hijo— Esta es la convulsión final.

Naruto continúo gritando por unos instantes de puro dolor, causando que Minako salga de la casa con preocupación en su rostro y se acercara a su hijo para tomarlo en sus brazos y tratar de calmarlo. Luego de unos instantes, Naruto dejo de gritar para permanecer en silencio por unos segundos. Abriendo sus ojos lentamente, Naruto mostro sus nuevos ojos a su madre y padre.

Su pupila seguía siendo azul, pero el iris había cambiado, porque ahora en él había un iris en forma de flor azul y blanca, que se movía lentamente en círculos.

Shiva miro esos ojos con reconocimiento. Eran idénticos a los que había visto en las visiones del futuro. Esa hermosa flor azul y blanca prácticamente le recordaba a la flor de loto que Parvati portaba en su cuerpo original.

Ya maduro completamente.— Shiva asistió con la cabeza mientras que Minako observaba impactada la belleza de los ojos de su hijo— No debes preocuparte por más dolor.

Estos ojos…— dijo Naruto con duda, pero su padre le ofreció algo, un pequeño espejo para verse— …Son lindos, pero…— una mueca de duda lleno el rostro del niño- Tou-san, nunca me dijiste porque tengo estos ojos.— Shiva noto como su esposa enfoco la mirada en él— ¿Por qué desperté estos ojos?

Minako permaneció en silencio porque también quería escuchar una explicación de porqué su hijo tenía tales ojos. Shiva nunca le ofreció muchas explicaciones, por lo que Minako lo tomo como un rasgo de ser hijo de una semidiosa y un dios hindi.

Esos ojos han estado en ti desde tu nacimiento.— dijo Shiva, y Naruto no se sorprendió porque ya lo sabía con anterioridad— Ellos son la fusión de dos cosas, mi sangre divina que corre por tus venas, y la energía de Parvati que corre por el cuerpo de Minako.

Entonces…— Naruto miro a su padre con su reconocimiento— Estos ojos son producto de la combinación de la sangre divina tuya, y la energía de Parvati.

Si.— contesto Shiva con un asentimiento— Si Minako nunca hubiera sido la reencarnación de Parvati, tu nunca hubieras despertado esos ojos.

Reencarnación…— dijo Naruto pensando en algo—¿Estos ojos ya tienen nombre?

Lo tienen, pero en el futuro. Nunca han habido unos ojos iguales.— dijo Shiva con una sonrisa— Tú decidirás el nombre ahora.

Esto significa que estos ojos son únicos.— exclamo Minako con asombro.

…El nombre…— dijo Naruto pensativo, para luego asistir con una sonrisa en su rostro— El nombre será **Tenseigan** ("Ojo de Reencarnación").

 **Tenseigan** …— dijo Minako con duda mientras que Shiva asistía con la cabeza.

Si tú no hubieras sido la reencarnación de Parvati, nunca hubiera tenido estos ojos.— dijo Naruto mientras tomaba la mano de su madre— Los llamo así porque sin ti nunca los hubiera despertado.

Gracias, Naruto.— dijo Minako mientras se agachaba para besar su frente, causando que Naruto sonriera un poco.

" _ **Tenseigan**_ _… un nombre apropiado"_ — pensó Shiva mientras asistía con la cabeza— _"Igual que en el futuro"_

Tou-san, tu puedes ver el futuro, por lo que debes saber cuáles son los poderes de estos ojos, ¿verdad?— pregunto Naruto con curiosidad, que aumento cuando su padre soltó una risita.

Eso es algo que deberás aprender por tu cuenta.— respondió Shiva con una sonrisa, que aumento cuando vio a su hijo hacer un pequeño puchero— Si no lo haces tú no tendría sentido.

Tsk…— el niño chasqueo la lengua con irritación mientras que su padre y madre reían.

Naruto.—el niño enfoco los ojos en su padre— Debo irme al monte Kailash, regresare en unas horas.

El niño miro a su padre levemente deprimido por su partida.

Puede que Shiva decidiera quedarse un tiempo con la familia Namikaze, pero eso no significaba que iba a descuidar sus deberes como dios, ni abandonar a sus soldados. Por esa razón iba regularmente a su hogar para comprobar que todo estuviera en su lugar, y ver los movimientos de Indra. Las palabras del dios lo habían afectado un poco, y estaba especialmente cautelosos por eso. Pero era imposible que su hijo se uniera al ejército de Indra.

Naruto permaneció viendo la espalda de su padre, y el dios desapareció, dejando atrás a su hijo que aún permanecía viendo el lugar donde estuvo su Shiva. El niño hubiera seguido así si no fuera por su madre que coloco una mano en su hombro con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ven.— dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa— Vamos a dentro. Debes descansar.

Naruto asistió con la cabeza mientras tomaba el bastón en el suelo y se dirigía con su madre adentro de su casa.

No sabía que poderes tenían sus ojos, si para que servirían, pero si sabía para que los usaría.

Proteger a su madre, a Shuri, Akeno y Barakiel. Su padre no estaba en esa lista, porque era literalmente uno de los seres más grandes de la existencia, y nadie con algo de cerebro querría pelear contra él.

 **Tiempo después**

La desesperación era una emoción que Naruto nunca había sentido. Estaba familiarizado con el resto de emociones negativas. Como la tristeza, el odio, y un poco el miedo. Pero nunca en su vida sintió la desesperación pura. Esa emoción que tienes cuando ves a alguien que amas en peligro, sin posibilidad de ayudar, solo viendo lo que podría ser su inminente muerte.

Cuando se fue su padre, Naruto tuvo una tarde relativamente normal, comió galletas y degusto el té con su madre. Luego de descansar por un tiempo, se dirigió a terminar su entrenamiento con su bastón. Todo con la esperanza de que su padre regresara pronto.

Pero las horas pasaron y su padre no regresaba, y llegando la noche, Naruto tuvo que entrar a casa para no sentir el frio. Y en medio de la cena, cuando estaba comiendo junto a su madre, invasores entraron a la casa.

Esos invasores eran seres que exudaba una presencia divina, pero en rango era mucho más pequeña que la de Shiva, pero era lo suficientemente potente para hacer que Naruto sintiera miedo.

Una persona tenía atrapados a Naruto y Minako, ya que ambos rubios eran sujetados fuertemente por el cuello por el invasor.

Naruto sujetaba la muñeca del hombre, con sus dientes apretados mientras observaba la sonrisa presumida en su rostro. Minako trataba de liberarse del agarre, golpeándolo para tratar de ayudar a su hijo, pero el agarre del invasor era de hierro, imposibilitándole la posibilidad de huir.

El hombre apretó un poco su mano, causando que los ojos de Naruto se nublaran un poco, y dejo de pelear, haciendo que su madre lo viera con miedo mientras que el invasor sonrió y arrojo al niño al otro lado de la habitación.

Cayendo en el suelo, Naruto miro con los ojos algo nublados como el hombre comenzó a sujetar el cuello de su madre con ambas manos, y la mujer comenzaba a sujetar sus muñecas con desesperación tratando de salvarse.

Naruto miro eso con los ojos bien abiertos, y cuando trato de levantarse para tratar de correr a ayudar a su madre, otra persona apareció frente a sus ojos, que lo sujeto de los brazos y lo volteo para atraparlo por su cuello, obligándolo a ver como el otro hombre mataba lentamente a su madre.

El niño abrió ampliamente sus ojos mientras la desesperación llenaba todo su ser. Mirando como los ojos de su madre se ponían blancos, y poco a poco dejaba de luchar. Con desesperación trataba de liberarse del agarre de hierro de la persona que lo sujetaba, pero le era inútil.

Mirando el rostro de débil de su madre, Naruto comenzó a sentir una sensación cubriendo sus ser y ojos. Esa sensación de poder. De impulso. Una sensación que le gritaba que podría matar a las personas que lo amenazaban con solo pensarlo.

La persona que sujetaba a Naruto abrió sus ojos incrédulo cuando comenzó a sentir como su agarre comenzaba a aflojarse, y luego jadeo un poco cuando sintió un poderoso golpe en su abdomen, haciéndolo retroceder con sus manos cubriendo la zona afectada. Viendo al niño, lo vio con sus ojos ampliamente abiertos mirando a su madre con algunas lágrimas en ellos. Luego de mirar al niño, el hombre comenzó a sentir como si alguien lo sujetara, y empezó a levitar por el aire. Permaneció en ese estado, siendo observado de manera incrédula por su compañero, pero luego de unos segundos de estar volando, comenzó a sentir una presión en todo su cuerpo, y termino explotando en un estallido de sangre que salpico toda la habitación, manchando el costado de Naruto en el proceso que aún permanecía viendo a su madre.

Viendo lo que acababa de pasar, el sujeto que tenía atrapado a Minako sacó un cuchillo de su espalda y lo acerco al cuello de la mujer.

" _¡No quiero…!—_ Naruto coloco sus manos en su cabeza y cerro fuertemente los ojos, y a su alrededor, esferas negras comenzaron a aparecer— _"¡No quiero que Kaa-san muera!"_ \- Naruto abrió ampliamente los ojos y coloco sus manos a los lados de su cabeza, y comenzó a gritar fuertemente- ¡Ahhhhh…!

Un gran grito salió de la boca de Naruto mientras que una de las esferas volaba rápidamente hacia la cabeza del agresor que sostenía a su madre. Esa esfera paso sobre el hombro de Minako y golpeo el rostro del hombre, causando que este escupiera sangre mientras soltaba a la mujer y salía volando por la fuerza de dicho golpe. El ser golpeo la pared de la casa y salió despedido al jardín, pero al tocar el suelo, múltiples esferas negras aparecieron debajo de él. Las esferas comenzaron a alterar su forma, moviéndose abruptamente para convertirse en grandes picos negros, que volaron y se clavaron profundamente en la espalda del ser y traspasaron fácilmente su carne.

El hombre grito de dolor mientras que los picos se hundían más en él. El hombre fue observado por Naruto que aun sostenía su cabeza, mientras que apretaba fuertemente los dientes. Con un parpadeo, Naruto hizo que todas los picos volvieran a su forma de esfera original, causando que el agresor cayera al suelo escupiendo sangre, pero luego, las esferas se agruparon convirtiéndose en una sola, y volvieron a alterar su forma para convertirse en un enorme pico negro que comenzaba a acercarse lentamente al hombre en el suelo, pero el pico se detuvo cuando alguien apareció al lado de Naruto y coloco una mano en su hombro.

Ya es suficiente…— dijo Shiva con una voz suave apretando levemente el hombro del pequeño—…Duerme…

Poco a poco, Naruto comenzó a cerrar los ojos, y hubiera caído al suelo si Shiva no lo hubiera atrapado en sus brazos. Con el niño en sus brazos, Shiva comenzó a acercarse a Minako, que estaba en el suelo sosteniendo su cuello con algo de dolor.

Minako.— dijo Shiva al llegar a su lado, mirándola con preocupación— ¿Estas bien?

S-Si…— respondió con algo de dificultad— ¿Cómo esta Naruto?

Físicamente está bien…Psicológicamente habrá que esperar para saber.- Shiva coloco una de sus manos en la mejilla de la mujer, acariciándola levemente— Ustedes ya no estarán seguros aquí. Deben venir conmigo al monte Kailash. Ahí podre protegerlos.

…De acuerdo.— Minako asistió con la cabeza, viendo como Shiva se ponía de pie para extenderle una mano. La mujer tomo la mano del hombre, y al levantarse, todos desaparecieron.

 **Tiempo después**

Un techo dorado con diferentes tipos de joyas en él. Era lo que Naruto vio en el momento de abrir los ojos. Mirando a su alrededor, Naruto descubrió que no estaba en su habitación, sino en un lugar muy diferente.

Era una lujosa habitación que solo se podría encontrar en un palacio, un palacio hindi por los conocimientos que Naruto poseía. Mirando su cuerpo, Naruto noto que ya no llevaba su ropa casual, sino algo muy diferente, siendo una camisa blanca holgada con pantalones iguales, notando también el hecho de que tenía un collar con joyas en su cuello y brazaletes de oro en sus muñecas. También noto que estaba sobre una gran cama roja con adornados dorados, y muchas almohadas, una cama digna de un rey o un príncipe.

Saliendo de la cama, Naruto comenzó a caminar descalzo por la gran habitación para dirigirse hacia la puerta doble, y al abrirla, se encontró con un grupo de sirvientes y sirvientas.

Todos ellos inclinaron la cabeza ante su llegada, y permanecieron así.

…Oye…— dijo Naruto confundido, aun mas cuando las personas no se levantaron— ¿Qué está pasando?

¿No te gusta el recibimiento?— pregunto una voz ligeramente divertida, causando que Naruto volteara su mirada para observar a su padre a unos metros de distancia, que llevaba un estilo de ropa similar a una túnica de piel de tigre.

Tou-san…— dijo Naruto algo sorprendido— ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Los diferentes sirvientes que veras en la mansión…Ellos estarán aquí para cumplir tus deseos y órdenes.—respondió Shiva con un asentimiento mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia su hijo— Pueden retirarse.

Al escuchar las palabras del dios, los sirvientes levantaron la cabeza y comenzaron a caminar por el enorme pasillo, siendo observados por Naruto con un rostro de curiosidad y ligero asombro.

¿Recuerdas todo lo que paso desde que te desmayaste?— pregunto Shiva suavemente al llegar a Naruto, colocando sus manos en su espalda y mirando atentamente al niño.

Naruto miro a Shiva con duda, para luego cerrar sus ojos y tratar de recordar todo lo que paso.

Sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock cuando recordó todo lo que hizo. Como asesino a dos personas para rescatar a su madre.

¡Kaa-san! ¿¡Ella está bien!?— grito y pregunto Naruto tomando la camisa de su padre con un rostro de preocupación y miedo.

Minako está bien.— respondió suavemente el dios mientras que Naruto soltaba un suspiro de alivio, pero luego noto algo malo en su hijo.

Naruto bajo la mirada con tristeza y desesperación al recordar como mato a esos dos agresores.

Y-Yo…— susurro mientras escondía su cabeza en el estómago de Shiva— Yo los mate…

Si…mataste a esos hombres.— respondió Shiva mientras que Naruto se estremecía. Pero Shiva coloco su mano sobre los hombros de su hijo y la otra en su cabello, acariciándolo levemente— Matar no siempre está bien pero…matar no es malo cuando lo haces por buenas razones.

¿Buenas razones?— pregunto Naruto en un susurro deprimido mientras que aún seguía escondido en el vientre de su padre.

En ese momento, tú querías proteger a tu madre.— separándose un poco, Naruto vio como Shiva se agachaba para estar a su misma altura— Mataste justo por esa razón…proteger a alguien importante.— colocando sus manos en los hombros de su hijo, Shiva lo miro seriamente— Por esa razón…no importa poner en peligro al mundo si eso significa proteger a los que amas…— luego de decir esas palabras, Shiva abrazo suavemente a Naruto— Tu no quieres experimentar el dolor de perder a los que amas…ese dolor es el peor del mundo.

Naruto permaneció abrazando a su padre durante unos segundos, escuchando atentamente sus palabras y derramando unas cuantas lágrimas.

Cuando ambos se separaron del abrazo, Shiva seco las lágrimas de Naruto para tomar su mano con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ven.— dijo Shiva con una sonrisa en su rostro— Tu madre nos está esperando.

Naruto asistió con la cabeza mientras que era guiado por su padre por el enorme pasillo, que ahora tomo su tiempo para observar.

A sus alrededores, había diferentes tipos de pinturas y esculturas de diferentes dioses de la mitología hindi, Naruto noto que las esculturas eran de oro puro, algo fácil de ver por lo reluciente y gloriosas que eran.

Las estatuas que Naruto pudo ver fueron Aiapa, Kartikeia o Skanda y Ganesha. Diferentes hijos que Shiva tuvo a lo largo de su vida.

Viendo la estatua de Ganesha, Naruto agradeció por no nacer con una cabeza de elefante, o alguna parte de animal. No quería imaginarse así. Y no se imaginaba una vida con alguna extremidad de animal. Pero Naruto dejo de pensar cuando escucho una risita a su lado, y al levantar la mirada, vio como su padre reía entre dientes.

¿Qué es tan gracioso?— pregunto ligeramente irritado por la sonrisa de su padre.

Deberías conocer a Ganesha y contarle lo que piensas, seguramente serian grandes amigos.— dijo Shiva con una risita, para luego mirar al frente, ignorando el rostro impresionado de su hijo— Ya llegamos.

Mirando hacia donde miraba su padre, Naruto observo como Minako se encontraba sentada en un gran trono siendo rodeada por múltiples sirvientes.

Pero ella no llevaba su tradicional kimono como en Japón, ahora estaba vestida como una diosa de verdad, la diosa Parvati respectivamente.

La mujer observaba a los sirvientes a su alrededor con algo de nervios, hasta que vio a los hombres entrar en la habitación. Al verlos, sonrió con alegría mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a correr rápidamente hacia Shiva y Naruto. Cuando estuvo frente a ellos, los abrazo fuertemente a ambos, haciendo que Naruto también correspondiera a su abrazo, negándose a soltarla.

Kaa-san…— susurro Naruto con unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos— Que bueno que estés bien…

Naruto.— Minako soltó a Shiva para arrodillarse y abrazar a Naruto, escondiendo su rostro en su cabello rubio, dejado que el niño derramara sus lágrimas en su pecho. La vista fue observada por Shiva, que permanecía algo tranquilo ante su hijo que lloraba de pura alegría por ver a su madre.

La mujer y el niño permanecieron abrazados por unos instantes, hasta que se separaron con algo de resistencia.

Naruto aún tenía algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, pero fueron limpiadas por Minako, que sonreía con felicidad en sus ojos.

No te preocupes…— dijo Minako con su sonrisa alegre, haciendo que Naruto suprima un sollozo— No me voy a ir a ningún lado…siempre estaremos juntos.

Y yo siempre cuidare de tu madre, Naruto…— Shiva dijo mientras sus manos en los hombros de Minako y Naruto, para luego sonreír divertidamente— Ahora, deja de llorar. Eres hombre, ¿no?

Soy hombre, Tou-san…— respondió Naruto con un ceño fruncido mientras se limpiaba rápidamente sus lágrimas, causando que Minako y Shiva rieran levemente.

Un sirviente entro por la puerta de la gran sala, y camino hacia Shiva para susurrar unas palabras a su oído.

La cena ya está lista.- dijo el hombre mientras que a Naruto le gruñía el estómago- Ahí podremos hablar mejor sobre lo ocurrido.

Muchas cosas se hablaron en esa cena, donde Naruto pudo descubrir muchas cosas sobre sus ojos y el poder de las esferas negras que controlo por la desesperación de perder a su madre. Shiva le informo a un poco del poder de las esferas gracias a poder ver el futuro, pero no le conto todo para que lo averiguara por sí mismo. El dios de la destrucción se guardó para sí mismo todo el conocimiento del poder de las esferas y su nombre, contándole a Naruto solo lo básico y necesario.

Al terminar la cena, Shiva arrastro a Naruto a uno de los centros de entrenamiento de su ejército, y ahí permanecieron por unos minutos, hasta que llego una persona con dos armas en sus manos.

Esa persona era un soldado por definición y la mirada en sus ojos. Esa mirada de respeto hacia el dios y al semidiós. Una mirada seria y determinada. Combinada con su físico fuerte y equilibrado, junto a esas ropas con armadura.

En las manos del soldado, había un bastón y un tridente, pero no uno normal, un trishula, el tridente de la cultura hindi.

Naruto.— dijo Shiva mientras tomaba el trishula en sus manos y lo movía un poco— De ahora en adelante, ya no seré tan suave. Los tipos que vinieron solo son la pequeña punta del iceberg.— Naruto tomo el bastón en sus manos— Vendrán muchos más como ellos, más fuertes y violentos. Por esa razón, aumentaremos tu entrenamiento.

Si.— dijo Naruto con seriedad mientras se posicionaba en su pose de pelea.

Déjame advertirte algo.— el dios miro severamente a su hijo— Sin un objetivo…sin una razón para vivir…no podrás pasar este entrenamiento.— el niño no se inmuto ante esas palabras— Te pregunto… ¿Cuál es tu razón para tomar este entrenamiento?

Yo solo quiero proteger.— dijo Naruto con determinación— Quiero proteger a Kaa-san. Quiero protegerlos a todos. Nunca más quiero sentir esa sensación que sentimos cuando no puedes proteger a quien amas. Solamente quiero eso.

Un objetivo noble.— elogio Shiva mientras elevaba su trishula, golpeando la punta de su tridente con el bastón— En ese caso… ¡Muéstrame lo que tienes!

Shiva elevo su tridente para golpear a Naruto, y el niño correspondió su movimiento para tratar de golpearlo con su bastón.

 **Tiempo después**

Años habían pasado desde el día en que Naruto y su madre fueron a vivir con Shiva. Cinco años de duro entrenamiento, de dolor y sufrimiento para Naruto.

Shiva lo uso como su saco de boxeo personal. El dios tenía razón en sus palabras. Sin una razón y objetivo, Naruto nunca hubiera logrado pasar el entrenamiento. Se necesitó eso para que Naruto resistiera cada día los monstruosos entrenamientos que Shiva lo sometía. El semidiós pensaba en su objetivo cada día de su vida. Pensaba en proteger a su madre, proteger a Akeno, proteger a Shuri, proteger a Barakiel, proteger a todos ellos con toda la fuerza que Shiva podría brindarle.

Shiva estaba especialmente orgulloso de su hijo. Naruto logro pasar a pasos agigantados por su duro entrenamiento, fortaleciéndose y convirtiéndose en un semidiós muy fuerte.

La principal capacidad de su hijo era manipular su energía divina, condensándola en una materia altamente destructiva y emplearla para para fines ofensivos, defensivos y/o suplementarios. Naruto es capaz de manipular a voluntad la energía divina para transformarla en cualquier forma que necesiten en su momento, además de que es capaz de mover la materia a cualquier parte de su cuerpo para protegerse de un ataque o detenerlo. Naruto prefiere usar su energía para aumentar sus capacidades físicas o liberarla como poderosos proyectiles. Principalmente lo usa para aumentar sus capacidades físicas, como aumentar su velocidad, fuerza y durabilidad, en momentos de combates cuerpo a cuerpo, concentrar su energía divina en diferentes partes de su cuerpo y liberarla instantáneamente.

Su control sobre la energía divina es tan grande que puede crear miembros y objetos, del tamaño que escoja en ese momento. Lo que más utiliza son armas y extremidades, que poseen un alto nivel destructivo por su poder de destrucción natural. Para peleas de larga distancia, las emplea como proyectiles de diferentes tamaños y formas, como picos o esferas. Incluso grandes rayos de energía divina, desde cualquier parte de su cuerpo, incluso su boca. Debido a su alto poder destructivo, son altamente volátiles.

Como la energía de Naruto es destrucción pura, sus ataques más concentrados tienden a reducir la existencia de los objetos a la nada, destruyéndolos completamente sin dejar ni los escombros o cenizas. Shiva comparo eso al Poder de la Destrucción del clan de demonios Bael.

Su madre y el permanecieron viviendo en el palacio de Shiva en el monte Kailash. Los dos se sintieron un poco solos en un principio, porque abandonaron a sus amigos y amigas, pero Shiva les permitió salir del monte para visitarlos, pero bajo su protección personal.

Por esa razón, Naruto y Minako pudieron ir al mundo humano a visitar a sus amigas, siendo Akeno y Shuri respectivamente. Pero poco después de bajar al mundo humano por primera vez, descubrieron algo que les helo la sangre.

Shuri fue asesinada por sus propios compañeros de clan, y Akeno estaba desaparecida. Al escuchar esas noticias, Naruto fue al territorio Himejima, ignorando las palabras de su madre y siendo seguido por su padre.

Fue ese día en que Shiva descubrió que Naruto heredo otra cosa de él. Una forma que podía manifestar cuando sus emociones le ganaban. Una forma tan poderosa y peligrosa que tenía la capacidad de destruir el mundo si se usaba mal.

 **Flash Back**

Era una noche tranquila, sin nada en el aire, solo el sonido del viento chocando con las hojas y vegetación. El paisaje y sonido serian hermosos para cualquiera, pero algo arruino tal hermoso ambiente.

Un terremoto definiría lo que se sintió en los terrenos del clan Himejima. La tierra se sacudía, los árboles y hojas se movían, la gran casa de los Himejima temblaba.

El líder del clan se levantó de su cama apresurado, viendo a su alrededor como la casa temblaba. Comenzó a correr rápidamente hacia la salida, con temor a que su casa se derrumbara en cualquier momento.

Al momento de salir, vio algo que le helo la sangre.

Miembros y partes de cuerpos estaban esparcidos por todo el jardín. Brazos, pies, torsos, cabezas, todos sobre un gran charco de sangre.

En medio de todo ese paisaje de muerte y destrucción, un niño resaltaba.

Ese niño no era normal. Estaba cubierto de fuego cian, con un cuerno en su frente, marcas negras en su cuello, y lo que más asombraba al anciano. Estaba flotando y en su espalda, esferas negras flotaban con la forma de un círculo.

El niño observaba al anciano con seriedad en su rostro, mirándolo con los ojos más hermosos que alguna vez vio, pero que ahora mismo, lo miraban con una frialdad y seriedad aterradora a la vez que levantaba su mano derecha.

El líder del clan Himejima sintió una presión en todo su cuerpo, y comenzó a levitar, temblando levemente.

La presión continuaba en todo su cuerpo, siendo tanta que comenzaba a dolerle, comenzando a volar hacia el niño cubierto de fuego cian.

Al momento de llegar, el niño solo dijo unas palabras.

¿Dónde está Akeno?— pregunto con seriedad pura en su rostro.

El…El monstruo...— susurro el anciano con dificultad y dolor, sintiendo una gran presión en todo su cuerpo, que aumento cuando termino de decir esas palabras.

¡Ella no es un monstruo!— grito Naruto apretando su puño, haciendo que el anciano gritara de dolor— ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡Dímelo! ¡Ahora!

Con mucha dificultad y dolor, el anciano comenzó a explicarle al niño donde se fue el "pequeño monstruo". Ella se había escapado, y un grupo de los Himejima la estaba persiguiendo.

Muchos guardias comenzaron a aparecer, todos rodeando a Naruto y al líder del clan, causando que el anciano sonriera creyendo que estaba a salvo, pero solo escucho un susurro a la vez que las esferas negras comenzaron a brillar en color cian, para luego cambiar su color, cambiando a blanco.

Desaparezcan con la luz blanca...— susurro Naruto con la mirada baja, todo a la vez que un gran resplandor blanco llenaba la zona, causando gritos de muchos— **Hakurin Tensei Baku** … ("Explosión de la Rueda Blanca de Reencarnación")

Un gran resplandor de luz blanca lleno la zona del clan Himejima, y cuando esta desapareció, se mostró como los guardias y el anciano líder del clan estaba pálidos, tan blancos como un muerto, sus ojos estaban bien abiertos, temblaban levemente, su cabello era totalmente blanco, habían perdido la voluntad.

Shiva estaba a unos pasos de distancia, viendo los resultados de la Rueda de Reencarnación de su hijo.

Lo que su hijo estaba usando era la Verdadera Forma Divina.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Ahora mismo, Naruto se encontraba en un lugar en específico. El infierno.

Estaba en el infierno por una misión importante de unos amigos de la familia. Yasaka y Kurama necesitaban ayuda en el infierno, y según Shiva, esta era la mejor oportunidad de Naruto para probar los resultados del entrenamiento y ver si era lo suficientemente fuerte para valerse solo.

Naruto caminaba por los terrenos del infierno con su ropa casual, que consistía en una camiseta blanca de cuello V con mangas hasta sus antebrazos, unos pantalones negros largos metidos en unas botas de combate. En su cuello, llevaba un collar de oro, y en sus muñecas, unos brazaletes del mismo diseño. Su cabello seguía siendo rubio dorado con un mechón cian, estando en un estilo elegante, sus ojos eran azules cielo, de un color idéntico al de su madre. ("Imaginen un estilo a lo Gilgamesh de Fate")

El **Tenseigan** permanecía activo, pero sus ojos siempre estaban ocultos para los humanos normales. Solo los seres sobrenaturales con conocimientos mágicos podría desactivar el hechizo que cubría sus ojos.

Ahora con trece años, Naruto podría describirse como un joven deseable para cualquier ser, ya sea humano o sobrenatural. Con solo trece años, tenía una buena estatura de 1.58, con un cuerpo musculoso y marcado para su edad, que podría despertar la lujuria en cualquier ser.

La misión que tenía era simple. Ayudar a los **Nekoshou**.

Una **Nekoshou** conocida como Kuroka había cometido un crimen en la sociedad demoniaca, asesinar a un demonio de clase alta, y fue por esa razón que los demonios decidieron exterminar a toda la raza de **Nekoshou**.

Los **Nekoshou** eran una raza especial de **Nekomata** , una con la capacidad de usar un arte llamado **Senjutsu**.

El **Senjutsu** era un arte que le concedía al usuario la capacidad de usar **Chakra Senjutsu** , un Chakra mejorado que mejoraba sus sentidos y características a grandes niveles, tales como las capacidades físicas, los sentidos, las capacidades mágicas, mejorando todo del usuario y permitiéndole borrar y sentir presencias. Una de las desventajas del **Senjutsu** era que el usuario podría perderse en la locura producida por la maldad del mundo.

Naruto tenía como misión ayudar a los **Nekoshou** , pero su objetivo personal era ayudar a Kuroka.

Sabía algo de la historia de Kuroka. Ella tenía una hermana pequeña, y ambas eran sirvientes del mismo demonio de clase alta.

Algo debe haber pasado para que Kuroka decidiera asesinar a su rey. Para proteger a su hermana era lo primero que se le ocurría.

Por esa razón, Naruto estaba buscando a la mujer gato.

Unos gritos a la distancia lo alertaron, y rápidamente, comenzó a correr hacia la zona de donde provenían.

Luego de correr por unos minutos, vio algo que lo enojo.

Una **Nekomata** siendo rodeada de cinco demonios, tres de cabello negro con armaduras negras, uno de cabello rubio y armadura ligera azul, y el último de cabello gris con una armadura negra, más negra que las otras dos.

Era una mujer muy hermosa, de tal vez unos dieciocho años, figura voluptuosa, cabello largo y negro con flequillo partido y ojos de color avellana con pupilas de gato y unas orejas de gato iguales en su cabeza.

Su atuendo consiste en un kimono negro, un obi amarillo, un conjunto de cuentas doradas y una diadema ornamentada. El kimono presenta un interior rojo y está abierto sobre sus hombros, dando vista a sus grandes pechos.

Era una de las mujeres más hermosas que Naruto había visto en su vida.

Las sonrisas perversas y los ojos repletos de lujuria que portaban los demonios le decían completamente lo que estaba pasando en la situación frente a sus ojos.

Los demonios no planeaban nada bueno con la mujer gato.

En un instante, Naruto desapareció.

¡Vamos a jugar con la gatita!— grito uno de los demonios de cabello negro, comenzando a sacarse su armadura.

¡El capitán siempre va primero, mocoso!— grito el demonio de cabello gris, sacándose rápidamente su armadura.

Oigan...— la mujer gato dejo de mirar a los demonios con ira cuando escucho esa voz, y volteando rápidamente la cabeza, la gata vio a un niño menor que ella que los miraba con sus ojos azules llenos de seriedad— ¿Qué hacen?

¿Un niño...?— dijo uno de los demonios de cabello negro con incredulidad en su tono.

Si…un niño.— dijo el capitán de cabello gris con naturalidad— Un niño que va a morir si no desaparece y deja a los hombres jugar con la gatita…

¿Qué dices?— pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro, desapareciendo y volviendo a aparecer detrás del demonio de cabello gris, causando que los ojos de todos se abrieran por su gran velocidad— Los únicos que van a morir aquí…serán ustedes.

Luego de decir esas palabras, Naruto golpeo la espalda del hombre, causando que este saliera despedido hacia atrás, pero clavo sus pies a la tierra, deteniéndose justo a tiempo para voltear y ver como una esfera negra se dirigía a su rostro.

La esfera negra golpeo el rostro del capitán demonio, haciendo que el demonio se elevara unos metros en el aire, y seguido de ello, otra esfera negra apareció, que tomo camino a su estómago, golpeándolo fuertemente y haciendo que cayera al suelo, generando un gran cráter.

Los demonios de cabello negro saltaron y se dirigieron rápidamente hacia Naruto con sus espadas en alto, pero al momento de llegar, Naruto llamo a una de sus esferas, creando un bastón en su mano.

Uno de los demonios guio su espada al rostro de Naruto, pero el niño solo movió su bastón y bloqueo el golpe, causando que la hoja de la espada se rompiera.

Seguido de ello, Naruto rápidamente movió su bastón para golpear el rostro del demonio, y seguido de ello, golpeo su estómago, girando a su lado para golpear la espalda del demonio, haciendo que cayera al suelo de cara.

Viendo a los últimos tres demonios, Naruto comenzó a girar su arma en sus manos, y luego de unos segundos de girarla, los demonios restantes de cabello negro comenzaron a correr hacia el con sus armas en alto.

Tomando su bastón con una mano, Naruto guio su palma hacia delante, creando una onda de viento que se dirigió hacia los demonios.

La gran palma de viento causo que los demonios salieran volando hacia atrás, siendo guiados hacia los árboles, chocándolos y rompiendo una buena cantidad de ellos.

El último demonio rubio observaba con miedo al semidiós y la mujer gato, sabiendo que si ese monstruo había acabado con sus compañeros sin intentarlo, él no podría hacer nada para defenderse.

El hijo de Shiva miraba con tranquilidad al demonio, comenzando a caminar hacia él, con su bastón en mano.

El bastón comenzó a cambiar, tomando forma de un tridente trishula, que fue inmediatamente apuntado al cuello del demonio.

Al momento de sentir el filo del trishula en su cuello, el demonio escucho unas palabras.

Ustedes están aquí por Kuroka.— eso era una afirmación, una afirmación proveniente de unos serios ojos azules— ¿Dónde están el resto de ustedes?

N-Nosotros vinimos solos...— al momento de decir esas palabras, el demonio fue golpeado por el mango del tridente, causando que cayera al suelo sosteniéndose su nariz sangrante.

Sé que hay un gran grupo de demonios buscando el hogar de los **Nekoshou**. No puedes mentirme.— dijo Naruto con seriedad pura en su rostro— Quiero saber dónde están tus compañeros.

Es-Están cerca...— susurro el demonio rendido— Nos separamos hace treinta minutos…

Lo único que descubrió fue que los demonios estaban cerca, y que probablemente, ya habían llegado al pueblo **Nekoshou**.

Una pérdida de tiempo...— susurro Naruto golpeando fuertemente el rostro del demonio, dejándolo inconsciente. Suspirando un poco, Naruto volteo la cabeza para mirar a la mujer gato, que lo miraba con desconfianza en sus ojos— Kuroka...Estoy aquí para ayudarte…Yasaka y Kurama me envían.

¿Quién eres, Nya?— pregunto Kuroka con desconfianza presente en su voz.

Namikaze Naruto.— se presentó inclinando un poco la cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro— No tenemos tiempo para hablar…ahora mismo debemos ir a tu pueblo para salvarlos de los demonios.

Los ojos de Kuroka se abrieron un poco al recordar a su pueblo, por lo que rápidamente comenzó a correr, siendo seguida por Naruto.

Su pueblo estaba en peligro, no tenía tiempo que perder en hablar con un tipo que decía venir a ayudarla. Ahora mismo, debía ayudar a su pueblo, y luego rescatar a su hermanita.

 **Nota del autor:**

Gracias por leer.

Primero que nada, lamento haberles hecho esperar tanto.

Como vieron, Minako sigue viva y vivirá por un largo tiempo.

Naruto tiene el **Tenseigan** y las **Gudoudama**. Y controla su energía divina como Meliodas de Nanatsu no Taizai. Con el **Tenseigan** , Naruto tendrá las mismas técnicas que Toneri, más algunas de mi invención personal.

Este **Tenseigan** será diferente al de Toneri. Piensen que es como el de Hamura. Su poder casi no tiene límites. Solo falta que Naruto aprenda a controlarlos.

Naruto es el hijo de Shiva, quien está en tercer lugar en el puesto de los diez, debajo de Ophis, Trihexa, Grand Red. Solo ellos son más fuertes que Shiva. Y Shiva podría con su poder destruir el universo. Naruto es un semidiós, hijo de una semidiosa y un dios, además, más adelante pienso decir unas cosas más importantes sobre el vigor hibrido.

No habrá arco mío hasta más adelante para avanzar en la historia. Ahora solo verán como Naruto trata de ayudar a Kuroka a rescatar a Shirone, y en el siguiente capítulo, vendrá una pelea épica. Si quieren una pista de quienes van a pelear, les diré Carmesí vs Cian.

Lo siguiente que quiero decir es que me gusta subir mis ideas a Fanfiction. Se me ocurrió un Cross entre Tokyo Ghoul y Naruto, pero estando en el mundo de Tokyo Ghoul.

Les doy unas pistas sobre ese Cross. Naruto no será un Ghoul, será una paloma, al menos por un tiempo, y no le quitara el protagonismo a Kaneki. El tendrá sus propias escenas y lo más importante es su asociado.


	3. Cian vs Carmesí

**Encarnación de la Destrucción**

 **Los derechos de los animes que use no me pertenecen**

" _Voy a destruirlos a todos…_ "— pensó el semidiós mientras sus ojos cambiaban— pensamientos

Desaparezcan con la luz blanca…— Naruto levanto su mano derecha— hablar normal

Capítulo 3: Cian vs Carmesí

Naruto corría rápidamente, siguiendo a una mujer gato que corría con desesperación en su rostro.

Los pensamientos de Kuroka solo estaban centrados en salvar a su raza. Los de Naruto eran iguales, pero más que nada se concentraban en seguirle el paso a Kuroka.

Kuroka no sabía cuáles eran las intenciones del mocoso detrás de ella. Puede que él hubiera dicho que estaba de parte de Kurama y Yasaka, pero eso no hablaba por él.

Kurama y Yasaka eran los líderes de la fracción **Youkai** , por lo que era claro que ellos hubieran enviado a alguien fuerte para luchar y tratar de salvar a las **Nekoshou**. Pero ese alguien fuerte debía tener sus intenciones ocultas. Esa persona no vendría a salvar a una raza que no le debía nada por la bondad de su corazón.

Por esa razón, ella salvaría a su raza sin la ayuda del mocoso que venía de parte de Kurama y Yasaka.

Viendo el final de los árboles y vegetación frente a sus ojos, Kuroka sonrió a la vez que aumentaba el paso.

Cuando atravesó los árboles y llego al final de un acantilado, sus ojos se abrieron como platos a la vez que pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a filtrarse por sus parpados.

La joven gata suprimió un jadeo por la asquerosa escena que tenía frente a sus ojos.

Los demonios llegaron primero que ellos, y estaban haciendo lo que los demonios de corazón oscuro adoraban. Causar destrucción y devastación.

Las casas de las habitantes de la aldea **Nekoshou** estaban en llamas. Las mujeres gato se encontraban heridas, pero no muertas.

La muerte sería un privilegio que ellas tendrían cuando su diversión acabara. Ese era el pensamiento colectivo de cada demonio en la zona que tenía a una joven **Nekoshou** frente a sus ojos.

Algunas de las **Nekoshou** ya sufrían su terrible destino, estando atrapadas por los demonios, algunas de ellas siendo tomadas por dos mientras que uno la violaba.

Una gran multitud de las mujeres gato se encontraban arrinconadas contra un muro de piedra, estando heridas y agotadas, siendo rodeadas por una gran cantidad de demonios, que sonreían con maldad pura a la vez que más se acercaban.

Los puños de Kuroka comenzaron a apretarse fuertemente ante lo asqueroso de la escena frente a sus ojos, y cuando estaba por saltar para asesinar a todos los demonios que pudiera, algo más paso.

Una gran presión comenzó a sentirse en toda la zona, causando que todos los demonios se detuvieran en su lugar, comenzado a sudar ante el poder y sed de sangre que sentían.

Naruto estaba viendo la escena frente a sus ojos con su **Tenseigan** brillante en furia.

Habría esperado que los demonios asesinaran a unos cuantos. Hubiera deseado eso en vez de tener la escena frente a sus ojos de dolor y violación.

Las esferas negras comenzaron a aparecer en la espalda de Naruto, y estas adoptaron un brillo blanco a la vez que más se acercaban a los demonios.

Desaparezcan con la luz blanca…— Naruto levanto su mano derecha— ¡ **Hakurin Tensei Baku**!— grito Naruto mientras que la gran luz blanca iluminaba la zona.

 **Hakurin Tensei Baku** , una de sus Ruedas de Reencarnación, una que solo podía utilizar cuando sus emociones eran demasiado fuertes, tanto que se convertían en la energía que necesitaba para efectuar esa técnica. La función de esta técnica es la de acabar con quien su corazón considere enemigos, los seres que él considere sus enemigos serán erradicados al ser iluminados por la luz blanca, pero esta técnica tiene un resultado adverso en sus aliados. Los aliados iluminados por la luz blanca serán sujetos a una gran magia de curación, sus heridas de todo tipo serán curadas, sus energías rellenadas.

Los demonios gritaron, solo por unos milisegundos, para que cuando la luz blanca se extinguiera, acabaran como unos muertos en vida.

Las secuelas de esta técnica es que la persona prácticamente acabaría como un vegetal, sin posibilidades de usar correctamente su mente, los daños a su corazón y cerebro eran demasiados, un muerto en vida.

Cuando la luz blanca las ilumino, las mujeres gato gimieron y sintieron el gozo de que todas sus heridas fueran curadas. Ya sean cortadas, raspones, cansancio, todo fue curado, incluso las mujeres que fueron víctimas de violación, sus himen fue devuelto, como si esa aterradora pesadilla jamás hubiera pasado.

Naruto escucho un gemido a su lado, y volteando levemente la cabeza, observo con una gota en su nuca como Kuroka llevaba un pesado sonrojo en su nariz a la vez que sus manos estaban en su corazón.

¿Q-Qué fue eso?— pregunto Kuroka sorprendida.

Era la primera vez que sentía algo así. Sentir como esa luz, cálida y acogedora, la iluminaba fue como sentirse en los brazos de su madre. Experimentar como la luz le devolvía sus energías y curaba sus heridas fue lo mejor que sintió en su vida.

Fue mi Rueda de Reencarnación.— dijo Naruto con calma a la vez que comenzaba a levitar— Después te explicare que es eso, ahora mismo, debemos ir a revisarlas.— Naruto le ofreció una mano a Kuroka, y la mujer gato lo observo con desconfianza a la vez que unas alas salían de su espalda y comenzaba a descender hacia la multitud de mujeres gato.

Kuroka fue la que llego primero, y al momento de tocar el suelo, la mujer de cabello negro fue recibida con algo que provoco que Naruto frunciera el ceño.

¡Tonta imprudente!— grito una **Nekoshou** de cabello marrón a la vez que se acercaba a Kuroka— ¡Si tú no hubieras matado a tu rey! ¡Esto no hubiera pasado!

Kuroka bajo la mirada al escuchar como sus compañeras comenzaban a gritarle e insultarle, todas y cada una de ellas. Diciendo palabras de odio y rencor, especificándole que para ellas, ella era solo un simple demonio y que nunca sería una compañera.

La mujer gato de cabello marrón levanto la mano, y rápidamente la bajo para guiarla al rostro de Kuroka, con el objetivo de abofetearla, pero su mano nunca llego, fue tomada de la muñeca antes de que llegara.

¿¡Y tú quién eres?!— pregunto la mujer gato en un grito furioso, tratando de soltarse del agarre de hierro, pero sin poder hacerlo.

Soy el que acaba de salvarlas.— respondió Naruto con un ceño fruncido en su rostro, causando que todas las **Nekoshou** jadearan, y que la mujer gato de cabello marrón abriera ampliamente los ojos— Si vuelves a tratar de hacerle daño a Kuroka, no responderé por mis acciones.

… ¿Por qué la defiendes?— pregunto la aparente líder del grupo dando unos pasos hacia atrás— ¿Sabes lo que ella hizo? Por su culpa, casi morimos hoy, sufrimos algo peor que la muerte…y tú la defiendes.

Kuroka solo mato a su rey para proteger a su hermana...— dijo Naruto con seriedad, causando que la nombrada abriera sus ojos en shock— Díganme… ¿Quién aquí no hubiera hecho lo mismo para proteger a alguien de su familia? ¿Quién aquí no hubiera estado dispuesto a matar a ese demonio para rescatar a su hija, hermana, amiga, compañera?

…N-Nosotras...— la líder del grupo se quedó callada, desviando la mirada y negándose a ver los ojos del semidiós.

Digan lo que digan…no sean hipócritas.— dijo Naruto comenzando a mirar a cada **Nekoshou** en la zona— ¡Todas ustedes hubieran hecho lo mismo! ¡No mientan! ¡Para proteger a un ser querido…asesinar a alguien no es un problema! ¡Yo, para proteger un ser querido…no me importaría acabar con el mismo mundo! ¡Ustedes para proteger a un ser querido asesinarían a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino!

Todas las mujeres gato bajaron la mirada. Era verdad. Para proteger a un ser querido, ellas harían lo que fuera. Seguramente tomarían el mismo camino que Kuroka.

Kuroka miraba en estado de shock al niño frente a sus ojos.

Él la estaba defendiendo. No se conocían, y la estaba defendiendo. Su corazón estaba en su garganta por las palabras que ese niño estaba diciendo. No entendía porque decía tales cosas, no entendía porque la defendía. Pero aun así, a pesar de desconfiar de él, a pesar de creer que tenía intenciones ocultas, la estaba defendiendo.

… ¿Interrumpo algo?— dijo una voz perezosa, y Naruto junto a todas en la zona voltearon la cabeza para ver a alguien que les hizo a todas abrir sus ojos en shock.

Era un hombre algo mayor, de unos treinta años, alto, con largo cabello rojo hasta sus hombros, ojos rojos con pupila rasgada, piel blanca, y una mueca aburrida en su rostro. Su vestimenta consistía en un Kimono rojo y negro, con una Katana en su cintura, sandalias en sus pies, y lo que más destacaba, nueve colas rojas ondeantes en su espalda.

¡Kurama!— dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa, causando que el zorro de nueve colas suspirara.

Mocoso...— saludo el zorro aburrido, moviendo sus ojos por todo el pueblo, viendo los diversos cuerpos de demonios— Veo que ya terminaste con el trabajo.

Las **Nekoshou** están a salvo.— dijo Naruto abriéndose paso entre la multitud de mujeres, caminando hacia Kurama para sonreír— ¿Cómo esta Kunou?

Ella está bien...— respondió Kurama con tranquilidad, haciendo que Naruto asistiera con la cabeza— He venido para llevarme a las **Nekoshou** a Kyoto…hay que darnos prisa. Un nuevo grupo de demonios no tardara en venir.

De acuerdo...— dijo Naruto asistiendo— Ustedes…sigan a Kurama para que las saque de aquí.— las gatas nombradas asistieron con la cabeza, comenzando a caminar hacia el zorro— Kuroka, tu vienes conmigo.

¿P-Para?— pregunto Kuroka con confusión.

Iremos a rescatar a tu hermana.— dijo Naruto como si fuera claro, causando que la mujer abriera ampliamente sus ojos.

Las mujeres gato se colocaron junto a Kurama, y este activo un círculo mágico bajo sus pies.

Te veré otro día, mocoso.— Kurama hablo con aburrimiento claro en su tono a la vez que Naruto solo le sonreía levemente.

¡Saluda a Yasaka-Baa-chan de mi parte!— grito Naruto alzando su mano, viendo como el zorro y las gatas desaparecían en un brillo.

Cuando los **Youkai** se fueron, Naruto y Kuroka quedaron solos en silencio.

La mujer gato estaba en shock. Primero, este ser aparecía, la rescataba de unos demonios, salvaba a sus compañeras de los demonios, y ahora quería ayudarla a rescatar a su hermana.

Simplemente no lo entendía.

La ayudaba. ¿Por qué razón quería ayudarla? ¿Por qué razón él quería hacer eso?

¿Qué eres…?— pregunto Kuroka en un susurro, causando que Naruto haga una mueca confundida a la vez que la miraba.

¿Eh?— Naruto miro con confusión a Kuroka, sin entender su susurro.

No lo entiendo...— volvió a susurrar Kuroka— Simplemente… ¿Qué eres?

Ah, eso, soy un semidiós.— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

No eso...— dijo Kuroka levantando la mirada, enseñándole a Naruto sus ojos húmedos— ¿Por qué me ayudas…? No nos conocemos…somos simples desconocidos... ¿Por qué harías algo como esto por mí?

¿Por qué lo haría?— Naruto miro a Kuroka con algo de confusión— Porque quiero hacerlo.

Kuroka suprimió un sollozo.

¿Hiciste todo esto...porque querías hacerlo?— pregunto la gata con pura incredulidad y asombro en su tono.

Nunca había conocido la bondad real. Desde que recordaba, siempre tuvo que pelear para sobrevivir. Pelear para obtener los recursos que ella y su hermana necesitaban. Toda su vida estuvo rodeada de personas malvadas que solamente la buscaban a ella por su cuerpo o poder. Toda su vida, ellos fueron egoístas, nunca la ayudaron, pero ahora este niño venía a su vida, se ofrecía a ayudar a su raza, se ofrecía a ayudarla a ella.

Kuroka llevo sus manos a sus ojos, sintiendo claras lágrimas en ellos.

¡O-Oye!— grito un nervioso Naruto elevando sus manos en un gesto tranquilizador— ¡N-No te preocupes! ¡Encontraremos a tu hermana, y volverán a estar juntas!

Shirone...— susurro Kuroka secando sus ojos, levantando la mirada con una leve sonrisa en su rostro— Shirone…mi Shiro-chan.

Encontraremos a Shirone-chan...— Naruto sonrió mientras que extendía su mano— Y me asegurare que ustedes estén juntas…es una promesa.

Kuroka no dijo nada más, solo soltó un sollozo a la vez que se movía rápidamente para atrapar a Naruto en un gran abrazo.

El niño correspondió al abrazo algo dudoso, sin saber que hacer o sentir, solo concentrarse en la cálida y acogedora sensación que era tener los delgados brazos de Kuroka alrededor de su cuello. Inconscientemente, coloco sus manos en la cintura de Kuroka y la abrazo suavemente.

 **Tiempo después**

Naruto admitía algo mientras que pensaba en la gran mansión de los Gremory.

Esto no podía ser más perfecto.

Utilizando su habilidad natural en el sigilo, Naruto se escabullo entre la sociedad demoniaca, escuchando cosas y averiguando lo más que podía sobre la joven **Nekoshou** que los guardias del Lucifer tenían.

Lo que descubrió le gusto y le desagrado a la vez.

Aparentemente, Shirone estaba con los Gremory ahora, ella estaba bajo su cuidado, a manos de la heredera del clan.

De igual manera que su amiga de la infancia, Shirone estaba a manos de los Gremory.

Esta era la oportunidad perfecta para rescatar a ambas. Eso le gustaba. Lo que le desagradaba era que el Lucifer estaba cerca.

No era arrogante. Entre él y Lucifer, no tenía idea de quien ganaría una pelea. Tal vez si luchaba con toda su fuerza y sin contenerse, podría estar a la par de Sirzechs Lucifer, pero eso no era algo que quería averiguar.

Por lo que, para resumir, necesitaba crear una distracción para hacer que el Lucifer estuviera lejos de su casa.

La mejor manera de hacerlo era atraer la atención a otra parte.

Por esa razón decidió dejar de lado la casa Gremory para dirigirse hacia otra parte del inframundo, donde estaría uno de los Reyes Demonios.

Estando de pie en uno de los edificios de la ciudad de Lilith, mirando atentamente el edificio donde un Rey Demonio se encontraba.

Con el pasar de los años, su fuerza creció mucho. Su padre dijo que si estuviera en su ejército, estaría en el lugar de su capitán más fuerte.

Según creencias de los soldados y del propio Shiva, él podría superar a su padre en términos de poder algún día.

Había heredado lo mejor de Shiva, su cuerpo divino, sus habilidades con su poder y energía divina, la gran parte de su sangre divina corría por sus venas. Pero no solo heredo cosas de Shiva, sino de su propia madre. Heredo lo mejor que la humanidad podría darle a un humano. La determinación para volver a levantarse y seguir adelante. Fue por esa determinación que pudo levantarse cada día para entrenarse con Shiva, sobrepasando sus límites cada vez más y más.

Su entrenamiento fue simplemente prepararlo para una guerra a escala mundial. Shiva lo entreno en todo lo que se le ocurriera. Artes marciales, combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ser sigiloso, recolectar información, el control total de su energía divina, combate con armas como báculos, bastones, y su favorito, un tridente Trishula.

Puede que su actitud fuera la de un tonto la mayoría del tiempo, pero eso era solo en actitud, porque en realidad, Naruto era un genio prodigio único en su tipo. Según Shiva, el talento de guerra que su hijo posee es capaz de sobrepasar el suyo propio en algunas ocasiones. Es gracias a ese talento único que Naruto pudo luchar a la par de los mejores soldados de su padre, pudiendo avanzar entre los más fuertes, superando hasta el último soldado que su padre tuvo para luchar contra él.

Al ser un semidiós, hijo de un dios y una semidiosa, le brindaban habilidades superiores, una increíble resistencia y vitalidad, la capacidad de vivir cientos de años. Sus capacidades superiores eran todas las de su padre, una fuerza superior natural, sentidos más agudizados, velocidad, sentidos sobrehumanos, una mayor agilidad, una curación acelerada, mayor inteligencia, y resistencia superior.

Según su padre, él tenía una energía divina tan alta que rallaba con lo absurdo. Su energía divina solo iría creciendo mediante pasara el tiempo. Su nivel tan alto de energía divina se debía a que era hijo de un dios de la escala de Shiva y una semidiosa que era hija de Parvati. La cantidad de energía divina que tenía en su cuerpo sobrepasaba a un demonio de clase Suprema, y gracias a su gran control de esta, podía hacer uso de sus habilidades y técnicas con poco agotamiento de por medio.

Su regeneración era muy alta, gracias a su ascendencia divina, siendo tan poderosa que es capaz de curarse de heridas leves o graves en cuestión de segundos o días respectivamente. Es gracias a esa curación acelerada que le permite romper sus límites para crear nuevos, avanzando constantemente a nuevas escalas de poder.

En el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, su padre lo adiestro en cada arte marcial ya sea japonés por su leve ascendencia japonesa, o hindi. Desde pequeño Naruto ha sido bueno en el combate, y esa habilidad en la lucha fue creciendo con el paso de los años. Su estilo de lucha era brutal y contundente, una combinación total de todos los conocimientos y artes marciales que su padre le ha estado enseñando desde pequeño, creando un estilo mortal. Su destreza en batalla y su velocidad le permita capturar eficazmente a sus oponentes con la guardia baja con un rápido derribo y evadir fácilmente ataques.

Una de las pruebas que Shiva le aplico fue hacerlo pelear contra un gran batallón de sus soldados de nivel medio y alto, y Naruto con su estilo de combate único, utilizando solo el combate mano a mano, fue capaz de vencerlos a todos.

La fuerza física de Naruto está a un nivel muy grande, eso se debía en parte a su ascendencia divina. La fuerza de Naruto era tan grande que con solo patadas y golpes era capaz de crear cráteres, romper rocas, arboles, estatuas, diferentes tipos de estructuras de duros materiales.

Su velocidad natural también estaba a un nivel muy alto. El entrenamiento de su padre para mejorar su velocidad consistió en Runas de Gravedad, aumentando la gravedad del cuerpo de su hijo para que se moviera, sumándole a esas Runas otras Runas de Peso. Gracias a entrenar todo el tiempo con la gravedad aumentada, más las Runas de Peso, Naruto se convirtió en una gran masa de peso andante, y al pasar el tiempo entrenando en ese estado, consiguió mejorar enormemente su velocidad.

El método de combate de Naruto consistía en pelear con sus construcciones de energía divina. Él podía condensarla y darle diferentes formas, ya sean grandes manos, espadas, hachas, cualquier tipo de cosa que imaginara. Además, podía mover la energía divina a alguna parte de su cuerpo para defenderse y bloquear el ataque. Pero no solo peleaba de esa manera, porque tenía sus propias armas que cargaba en cada momento.

Sus armas eran sus **Gudōdama** ("Bola de la Búsqueda de la Verdad"). Las bautizo así en honor al Budismo Mahāyāna, la religión de su madre.

Las **Gudōdama** son construcciones de energía y materia, que tienen los cinco elementos dentro de ellas, sumados más el Ying e Yang. Están creadas a base de Todas las Cosas en la Naturaleza. Estas se emplean tanto para fines ofensivos, defensivos y/o suplementarios, las pequeñas esferas albergan un poder suficiente grande como para reducir un bosque entero a nada. Sus elementos son el fuego, rayo, viento, tierra y agua.

Naruto descubrió que tenía estas esferas por las palabras de su padre, y eran mediante las **Gudōdama** que él podía realizar sus Ruedas de Reencarnación.

Las Ruedas de Reencarnación eran sus técnicas más poderosas. Algunas podía realizarlas cuando quisiera, mientras que otras debía hacerlas estando en "ese" modo.

Todas sus habilidades se mejoraban drásticamente si utilizaba "ese" modo.

El modo que su padre podía llegar a utilizar para destruir el universo. El modo que aumentaba todas sus habilidades a niveles gigantescos.

La Verdadera Forma Divina. Todo su poder divino comprimido en forma humana, comprimido y condensado de tal forma que tomaba la apariencia de fuego color cian.

En ese modo, Naruto tenía un poder muy superior al normal. Todas sus habilidades aumentaban si utilizaba ese modo de pelea. Velocidad, fuerza, resistencia, poder.

Viendo el edificio del Rey Demonio desde su posición arriba sobre un edificio, Naruto coloco las manos en sus bolsillos y dio un paso al frente, comenzando a caer al suelo, teniendo los ojos cerrados y manteniendo un rostro de calma.

Al caer al suelo, Naruto comenzó a caminar hacia la fortaleza del Rey Demonio, sonriendo al ver como de esta una gran cantidad de soldados comenzaron a salir.

Desde buena distancia, Kuroka observaba a Naruto con leve preocupación en su rostro.

Esperaba que este bien. Deseaba que estuviera bien. Ese niño estaba a punto de enfrentarse contra un Rey Demonio. Y mientras que la persona contra quien se enfrentaba no tenía mucha fama, aun así era un Rey Demonio.

" _Muéstrame…el legendario poder de los semidioses"_ — pensó Kuroka viendo atentamente a Naruto.

Él le había dicho que era un semidiós, pero no le había dicho quién era su madre o padre divino. Como venía de parte de Yasaka y Kurama, ella creía que él estaba relacionado con el **Shintou** de alguna manera.

Naruto observaba con calma el gran ejercito lo miraba con diferentes emociones. Nervios, arrogancia, diversión, una tonelada de diferentes expresiones. Todos ellos estaban armados, espadas, hachas, lanzas.

El semidiós comenzó a caminar, dando pasos profundos y fuertes. Luego comenzó a correr, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia el gran ejército demonio.

El ejército demonio también comenzó a correr, gritando y mostrando su poderío.

Cuando Naruto llego frente al ejército demonio, sonrió a la vez que saltaba y comenzaba una poderosa embestida, haciendo que buena parte de los demonios saliera volando por los aires.

La embestida continúo por unos segundos, segundos en los cuales Naruto derribaba a los demonios que estaban en su camino, haciendo que volaran por el campo de batalla.

Deteniendo su embestida, Naruto pateo a un demonio que tenía frente a su rostro, para agacharse esquivando un hacha que quiso cortarle la cabeza. Golpeando al hombre que quiso cortarle la cabeza, Naruto salto dando dos patadas certeras a los rostros de dos demonios, causando que estos salieran despedidos hacia atrás. Seguido de ello, Naruto golpeo el pecho de un demonio con su palma, haciendo que su oponente saliera despedido hacia atrás para chocarse contra un muro por la gran fuerza detrás del golpe.

Acertando una patada en el rostro de un demonio, Naruto se subió sobre ese demonio para saltar hacia el campo de batalla, solo que al caer al suelo causo un mini impacto que hizo que algunos demonios volaran.

Levantándose rápidamente, Naruto envió una patada al rostro de un demonio, haciendo que este volara hacia atrás por la fuerza del impacto, seguido de ello, el semidiós acertó un golpe al rostro de un demonio, solo para tomar el brazo de otro demonio, comenzando a girar y golpear a sus enemigos con el hombre que tomo.

Lanzando al demonio a una agrupación de sus enemigos, Naruto continuo con su camino de golpes y patadas, derrotando fácilmente a sus enemigos, haciendo que volaran y chocaran contra sus compañeros.

Un demonio observaba eso desde la altura, teniendo un rostro de seriedad total.

Su ejército personal no podía contra ese invasor. Eso era algo asombroso. Esos demonios eran guerreros entrenados desde temprana edad para la batalla, pero sin embargo ese invasor lograba vencerlos con facilidad.

No entendía quien o que era esa persona, pero era claro que él era un guerrero entrenado desde su nacimiento para la guerra. Lo único que agradecía era que sus hombres no estaban siendo asesinados.

Él lo veía claramente. El invasor golpeaba tan fuerte como para romper huesos y dejar moretones serios, pero él no los estaba matando. Eso era algo para agradecer.

El Rey Demonio miraba con seriedad como Naruto continuaba destruyendo su ejército personal. Un pensamiento apareció en su mente.

Tal vez debía ir con su guardia personal en persona para elevar la moral.

Naruto se detuvo cuando vio como las puertas del gran castillo se abrían.

Ahí vio como un hombre calvo con un grupo de soldados bien formados se acercaban. El hijo de Shiva también noto como todos los soldados que estuvo golpeando comenzaron a sonreír y gritar.

¡Lord Asmodeus está aquí para ayudarnos!— grito un soldado sosteniendo su brazo roto, teniendo una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

¡Lord Falbium lo vencerá!— las sonrisas entre los soldados heridos eran amplias a la vez que festejaban, estando agradecidos y felices porque uno de sus líderes estaba para luchar con ellos contra su enemigo.

La guardia personal de Falbium Asomodeus rodeaba al Rey Demonio. Y con un grito colectivo, todos los guardias comenzaron a correr hacia Naruto.

Falbium miraba a sus hombres correr hacia Naruto con seriedad. Y sus ojos se abrieron cuando el hijo de Shiva solo los observaba correr, para desaparecer y aparecer frente a los guardias.

Lo siguiente que paso hizo que Falbium y Kuroka, que sabían el poder que ejercía la guardia personal del Asmodeus, abrieran sus ojos en shock.

Naruto los venció. Venció a la guardia personal del Asmodeus. Ellos eran la guardia personal de un Rey Demonio. La elite de la elite. Soldados entrenados para la batalla y conflicto. Adiestrados para el combate mortal. Seres que no perderían ante un simple niño. Pero aun así, perdieron.

Naruto caminaba con calma hacia el Rey Demonio, viendo como este solo desplegaba sus alas.

El combate nunca fue lo suyo, era más un estratega nato y alguien deductivo natural más que otra cosa.

¿Quién eres y porque haces esto?— pregunto Falbium con seriedad, volando levemente y observando al niño rubio, que lo observaba con calma en su rostro— Es claro que no buscas una guerra…si lo hicieran, hubieras matado a mis hombres…

Quien soy y que busco no importa...— dijo Naruto con seriedad— Lo importante es que si hago esto…podre recuperar a dos personas muy importantes…y para hacerlo, no me importa destruir la sociedad demonio.— Luego de esas palabras, Naruto extendió su mano hacia delante con la palma extendida, apuntando al Rey Demonio a la vez que una capa de energía cian cubría su mano— **Kinbō Tensei Baku** …("Explosión Localizada de Reencarnación")

Los ojos de Rey Demonio se abrieron cuando vio como una esfera de energía cian salía de la mano del semidiós.

Moviendo sus alas rápidamente, Falbium despego del suelo, comenzando a volar, viendo como la esfera de energía verde lo seguía con sorprendente velocidad. El rey Demonio continuo volando y esquivando la esfera de energía, hasta que volteo para ver como la esfera se acercaba.

Rápidamente, un escudo mágico apareció frente a su mano.

La esfera de energía cian choco contra el escudo, y este fue absorbido por la esfera, los ojos del Asmodeus estaban bien abiertos, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, la esfera choco contra su pecho, metiéndose dentro de él.

El poder demoniaco de Falbium estaba siendo absorbida, y este comenzó a cerrar los ojos a la vez que poco a poco caía, pero antes de caer se detuvo en pleno aire.

Una gran esfera cian salió del cuerpo de Falbium, y esta comenzó a caer al suelo. Cuando aterrizo, se generó un pilar de destrucción con una enorme explosión, que sin duda se vio y sintió a varios kilómetros de distancia.

El cuerpo de Falbium casi fue tragado por el enorme pilar de destrucción, pero fue salvado antes de que fuera consumido.

Los ojos de Falbium estaban medio cerrados, sintiendo el cansancio y agotamiento.

Todo su poder demoniaco fue robado. Lo sentía perfectamente. No podía moverse, de suerte podía mantener sus ojos medio abiertos, lo suficiente para ver que estaba siendo salvado por el mismo niño que le robo el poder demoniaco.

Naruto mantenía su mano extendida, levitando en el aire, teniendo su **Tenseigan** brillante mientras que usaba su poder sobre la gravedad para evitar que Falbium sea destruido por la explosión de su Rueda de Reencarnación.

La conciencia de Falbium se perdió antes de poder decir unas palabras.

 **Tiempo después**

¿Quién te ataco, Falbium?— pregunto Sirzechs Lucifer, estando de pie frente a su amigo, que estaba acostado en una cama de hospital.

Decir que Sirzches Lucifer estaba asombrado y enojado era poco. Su amigo peleo contra alguien cuya fuerza superaba al de un gran ejército, y lo que más le asombraba, perdió.

Falbium era el mejor estratega del infierno. SI peleo contra alguien y perdió significaba que la fuerza de su enemigo era mucha, o que ese enemigo tenía poderes de los cuales Falbium no estaba preparado para enfrentar, lo que significaba, que nunca fueron vistos.

Falbium lucho en la guerra, estaba preparado para lo que sea. Su habilidad para la estrategia en el combate superaba a cualquiera, por eso era conocido como el mejor estratega del inframundo. Si perdió contra alguien significaba que ese alguien tenía cualidades nunca vistas, cualidades que Falbium no vio, por lo tanto, no estaba preparado para armar una estrategia para contrarrestarlas.

No lo sé...— dijo Falbium con algo de cansancio— Era un niño rubio…con los ojos más extraños que he visto...

Él estaba siendo atendido por un grave caso de agotamiento y pérdida de poder demoniaco. Todo su poder demoniaco fue absorbido, era casi un milagro que siguiera con vida. Según los doctores, alguien le aplico magia de curación cuando perdió la consciencia, por lo tanto, alguien fue quien lo salvo de morir, y el único que pudo hacerlo fue quien lo dejo en ese estado.

La explosión provocada por el niño rubio provoco desastres en los alrededores. Un enorme cráter que casi no tenía fondo, destruyo todo a su alrededor. Esa explosión llamo la atención de muchos en el inframundo. Lucifer concretamente.

Sirzechs...ese niño buscaba la pelea.— dijo Falbium mirando a los ojos de su amigo— Lo único que me dice eso es que él buscaba un conflicto para llamar la atención…o desviarla hacia otro lado.

Los ojos de Sirzechs se abrieron un poco ante eso.

Era verdad. Desde la explosión, muchos de sus soldados habían abandonado sus posiciones. Lucifer mismo abandono su lugar en la casa Gremory para ver a su amigo en el hospital.

Dijo que buscaba a dos personas importantes...— dijo Falbium atrayendo la atención de Sirzechs— Peleo contra mí, un Rey Demonio…Es claro que nada lo detendrá hasta conseguir lo que quiere.

Los ojos de Sirzechs se abrieron más ante las palabras de su amigo.

Era algo osado pensar lo que estaba pensando, pero era una duda que tenía en mente, y planeaba resolverla.

 **Tiempo después**

Bueno…Mierda.— dijo Naruto mientras que miraba a la persona que estaba de pie frente a sus ojos.

Los ojos verde azulados de Sirzches Lucifer miraban con seriedad a los hermosos ojos **Teisengan**.

El plan de Naruto no estaba yendo bien. Decir eso sería una subestimación. Se podría decir que el plan de Naruto se fue a la mierda, simple y llanamente.

Cuando salvo al Rey Demonio Asmodeus, Naruto se dirigió rápidamente a la casa Gremory.

Se iba a preparar para entrar y sacar a Akeno y Shirone, pero alguien apareció volando por los aires.

Ese alguien era el mismísimo Sirzechs Lucifer.

En el momento en que Sirzechs toco suelo, ambos permanecieron en silencio, evaluando los movimientos del otro, esperando algún movimiento, o en el caso de Sirzechs, palabra, objetivo que fue cumplido cuando Sirzechs escucho las palabras que salieron de la boca del rubio.

Enserio eres un mocoso...— dijo Sirzechs con algo de asombro— No puedo creer que tu fueras el que venció a Falbium.

Eso no fue una pelea…Asmodeus no peleo contra mi.— dijo Naruto negando con la cabeza— Ahora mismo, esto será una pelea.

¿Estás bien seguro de que quieres hacer esto...?— pregunto Sirzechs con una ceja levantada.

No me importa pelear contra el Lucifer para salvarlas...— dijo Naruto con seriedad y determinación.

Así que yo tenía razón...— dijo Sirzechs estrechando los ojos— Tu objetivo es Koneko-Chan…pero, ¿Quién será tu segundo objetivo?

Alguien que no es de tu incumbencia.— afirmo Naruto a la vez que separaba las piernas, movimiento imitado por Sirzechs.

Volveré a preguntarte. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres pelear conmigo?— no era arrogante ni nada, pero Sirzechs no quería que un mocoso con delirios de grandeza peleara y se lastimara.

Si voy a pelear contra Sirzechs Lucifer…debo tomármelo enserio.— dijo Naruto mientras el resplandor dorado lo cubría, y cuando este desapareció, Naruto estaba usando un nuevo conjunto de ropa.

("El siguiente conjunto de ropa que verán está basado en la ropa de Gilgamesh en Fate Prototype, solo que con mis toques especiales en base a los diferentes símbolos de Shiva")

Era un conjunto de collares, pendientes y brazaletes dorados con ropas doradas, y un gran faldón rojo que le llegaba hasta sus tobillos con diferentes figuras y decoraciones de oro. En el lado derecho del faldón, una piel de tigre reposaba, estando atada solo que sin la cabeza y miembros. En el lado izquierdo, una media luna con un Trishula dorados estaban dibujados. El Trishula y la media luna estaban rodeados por diferentes símbolos dorados. Ahora su cabello estaba levantado y peinado hacia atrás, teniendo un mechón pasando su frente y llegando a su nariz. ("Solo busquen el atuendo que Gilgamesh usa en Fate Prototype. En el lado derecho del faldón imaginen una piel de tigre atada, en el lado izquierdo una media luna y un Trishula siendo rodeados por esas figuras de oro que lleva el traje de Gilgamesh. Lamento darles una explicación tan vaga. Soy malo para describir atuendos")

Esta era su ropa de guerra, una armadura especializada para la velocidad, defensa y ataque. Además de algo muy importante. Algo que Naruto consideraría el factor más grande de su armadura de guerra.

La armadura se veía putamente épica.

Sirzechs silbo algo asombrado por el cambio total de vestimenta del semidiós, y ambos permanecieron en silencio, hasta que el rubio desapareció en una explosión de velocidad, rompiendo el suelo bajo sus pies, generando una ola de destrucción.

Los ojos del Lucifer se abrieron ante esa sorpresiva y gran velocidad, y rápidamente Sirzechs elevo su mano para bloquear un puño para bloquear un golpe al rostro. Seguido de ello, el demonio elevo su otra mano para atrapar una patada.

Con esa patada, el viento se sacudió, causando que las hojas de los árboles se movieran.

Decidiendo que no se quedaría atrás en la lucha, Sirzechs movió su mano para tratar de dar un golpe. Ese golpe iba a la mitad de su poder, para no lastimar severamente al niño, pero sorpresivamente, el puño fue fácilmente tomado por la mano de Naruto.

¿Qué es esto?— pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa burlona— ¿Acaso este es todo el poder del Rey Demonio Lucifer?— el semidiós apretó el agarre del puño de Sirzechs— Vamos, Lucifer, pelea con toda tu fuerza…porque yo lo hare.

Luego de decir esas palabras, Naruto movió sus manos para tratar de golpear a Lucifer, pero antes de que llegara, Sirzechs salto hacia atrás.

Al hacerlo, Naruto elevo su mano, haciendo que energía divina color negra rodeada de violeta saliera de su mano, tomando la apariencia de una enorme espada. Comenzando a correr hacia Sirzches, Naruto salto para bajar su gran espada de energía divina, dirigida con destino a Lucifer, que salto para esquivar la espada, causando que esta chocara contra el suelo y generara un cráter.

Sirzches apareció detrás de Naruto, y rápidamente unió sus puños para dar un golpe martillo al costado del niño. ("Recuerden que Naruto es más pequeño que Sirzechs")

Ese golpe causo que Naruto saliera despedido hacia un grupo de árboles, rompiendo el primero con su choque, y siguiendo para romper otros más.

Sirzechs veía su obra con seriedad en su rostro, y permaneció en silencio por unos segundos viendo como los árboles se movían, para dar lugar a Naruto, que salía de los arboles rotos con una seriedad comparable a la de Sirzechs.

Extendiendo sus manos a sus lados, Naruto creo dos grandes manos de energía divina, y en un momento despego del suelo para volar a Sirzechs a gran velocidad.

El Rey Demonio salto del suelo, esquivando un enorme puño de energía divina que destruyó el suelo y genero un gran cráter. Sirzechs comenzó a saltar, esquivando los grandes golpes de Naruto, que destruían todo lo que tocaban.

Sirzechs levanto sus brazos cuando el gran puño de energía divina cayó sobre su cabeza, y clavando sus pies en la tierra, el Lucifer detuvo el avance de la gran mano.

Viendo como Sirzechs detuvo su mano derecha, Naruto levanto su mano izquierda para crear una gran y larga espada de energía divina, que se dirigió a Sirzechs, pero antes de que llegara, la energía carmesí recubrió el cuerpo del demonio, generando una explosión de Poder de la Destrucción en forma de onda.

La mano y la espada se destruyeron por el impacto de la onda de destrucción, y los árboles se sacudieron por la potencia que el Lucifer desprendía.

Luego de eso, ambos seres sobrenaturales se separaron, mirándose a los ojos con seriedad pura en ellos.

Naruto fue el primero en moverse, dirigiéndose hacia Sirzechs con gran velocidad entre saltos.

Al momento de chocar contra Sirzechs, una gran onda de viento escapo sus cuerpos, que movió los árboles y destruyo el suelo bajo sus pies. Grandes trozos de roca estaban volando por los aires por el choque de poderes, y Naruto llamo a una de sus **Gudoudama** para crear un Trishula en su mano. Con ese tridente, Naruto envió un corte hacia delante, que cortó todas las rocas y la tierra, cortando todo lo que estuviera a su paso por la presión del viento, pero el Lucifer había esquivado ese poderoso corte, y rápidamente tomo el tridente por el mango para enviar un golpe a Naruto, que el semidiós bloqueo porque soltó una mano de su arma para bloquear el golpe de Sirzechs.

Al hacer eso, el semidiós comenzó a enviar una serie de cortadas y estocadas con su tridente, que el Rey Demonio esquivaba y bloqueaba. Pero en un momento, el Lucifer salto para esquivar un tajo ascendente, y al hacerlo, Naruto comenzó a girar su Trishula frente a sus ojos, y al momento de detenerse, apunto la punta de su arma hacia Sirzechs.

¡ **Sanjin: Honenuki**! ("Tres Hojas: Mutilación de Hueso")— las puntas del tridente se dispararon del arma, volando a gran velocidad hacia Sirzechs, pero el demonio disparo una onda de Poder de la Destrucción, que choco contra las agujas negras, haciendo que estas perdieran su rumbo original y volaran hacia los árboles.

Las agujas negras se clavaron en los árboles, y Sirzches junto al semidiós se quedaron viendo por unos segundos.

El Lucifer elevo su palma, mostrando como una pequeña esfera roja y negra apareció.

Veamos si puedes esquivar esto.— dijo Sirzechs mientras que la pequeña esfera salía de su mano.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron cuando la pequeña esfera comenzó a volar con sorprendente velocidad, dirigiéndose con un claro objetivo.

Usando su poder de la gravedad, Naruto comenzó a volar, esquivando la pequeña esfera, pero sus ojos volvieron a abrirse cuando otras tres pequeñas esferas de Poder de la Destrucción aparecieron.

Volando por los aires, Naruto esquivaba las esferas que Sirzechs le envió. Moviéndose entre ellas, esquivándolas, pero luego de un par de segundos de hacer eso, decidió que era el momento de contraatacar.

Las **Gudoudama** aparecieron en su muñeca, rodeándola con un patrón de círculo, y Naruto, mientras que volaba y esquivaba las esferas, hizo que una de sus Bolas de la Búsqueda de la Verdad se dividiera en pequeñas esferas, y volara con dirección a las esferas de Poder de la Destrucción.

Las **Gudoudama** y las esferas del Poder de la Destrucción chocaron, provocando una enorme explosión que desprendió los árboles del suelo y rompió la tierra.

Sirzechs miraba los alrededores con seriedad, buscando al mocoso rubio, y al mirar arriba, el Rey Demonio vio como grandes espadas negras rodeadas de violeta estaban suspendidas en el aire.

Las espadas de energía divina bajaron con destino a Sirzechs, y al chocar, generaron una gran explosión que formo un hongo con pequeños rayos saliendo del humo. Esa explosión rompió la tierra, hizo volar los árboles, toco el cielo gracias a su gran poder.

Cuando las secuelas de la explosión acabaron, Naruto vio como Sirzechs lo estaba mirando desde un cráter, teniendo la ropa un poco quemada, pero sin daños aparentes.

Aun con eso no puedo detenerlo...— dijo Naruto con su puño apretado, contraria a la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro— El poder de Sirzechs Lucifer es impresionante.— luego de decir esas palabras, Naruto tomo aire— Parece ser que en mi estado actual no es suficiente para derrotarte.

Sirzechs levanto una ceja por escuchar las palabras que el rubio decía, sintiendo curiosidad de porque hablaba solo. Pero los ojos del Rey Demonio se abrieron al sentir como el viento se agitaba. El demonio noto como Naruto comenzaba a hacer signos con las manos, y si no se equivocaba, esos signos pertenecían al panteón hindi.

El fuego cian comenzó a aparecer bajo los pies de rubio, y en un instante, este fue cubierto por el fuego, siendo un manto de fuego color cian.

Ahora todas las decoraciones, collares, pendientes y brazaletes de oro eran de color negro, al igual que la piel de tigre. El fuego cian cubría cada centímetro de su cuerpo, mientras que el Trishula y la media luna de oro eran de color negro

Pero algo paso. Cuando el fuego cian comenzó cubrir cada centímetro de la piel de Naruto, se sintió un enorme terremoto en la zona.

El poder de la Verdadera Forma Divina era tal que causo un terremoto en toda la tierra del inframundo.

Sirzechs sabía que el estado actual del rubio era peligroso. Lo sentía, además, que un terremoto se sintiera por culpa del fuego cian le daba una leve idea del poder que ahora mismo el rubio, ahora pelo cian, ejercía.

En menos de un segundo, Naruto desapareció, y Sirzechs abrió sus ojos

El semidiós apareció frente al Rey Demonio, con uno de sus puños cubiertos de fuego cian en alto, y acertó un poderoso golpe al rostro.

Con ese golpe, el Rey Demonio salió despedido hacia atrás, llevándose consigo la tierra, arboles, rocas, todo lo que estaba en su camino.

Sirzechs Lucifer golpeaba rocas, arboles, hasta que impacto con una montaña, escupiendo sangre y sintiendo el claro dolor por el golpe.

Levantándose con dificultad, poniéndose de pie en el cráter que causo en la montaña, Sirzechs observaba como Naruto se acercaba volando por el aire, observándolo con seriedad en su rostro.

Todas las **Gudoudama** se dirigieron a la muñeca de Naruto, rodeándola en un patrón de círculo, y el semidiós elevo su palma, comenzando a girarla haciendo que las **Gudoudama** giraran también, pero las esferas negras cambiaron su color para pasar a ser cian, creando un gran círculo cian frente a Naruto.

¡ **Ginrin Tensei Baku**! ("Explosión de la Rueda Plateada de Reencarnación")— un enorme torbellino salió del círculo cian que estaba frente a Naruto. Ese gran torbellino se dirigió hacia Sirzechs, que aún estaba en de pie en el cráter.

El tornado se llevaba todo a su camino, llevándose los árboles y grandes rocas con facilidad. Cuando el tornado choco contra la montaña, esta comenzo a ser absorbida por el poder de la técnica, rompiéndose en pedazos y deshaciéndose.

Naruto observaba como el tornado se llevaba todo con una mirada analítica en su rostro, estando suspendido en el aire gracias a su control de la gravedad, pero el semidiós dejo de pensar cuando sintió un terremoto, de proporciones similares al que causo cuando activo su Verdadera Forma Divina.

Los ojos de Naruto estaban abiertos, viendo como el Rey Demonio salía de la destrucción de la montaña, solo que ya no tenía la misma apariencia que antes. Ahora mismo, Sirzechs estaba cubierto por una gran aura carmesí.

Esa aura era de tal potencia que desintegraba donde pisaba, llevándose todo consigo, destruyendo cualquier cosa sin su consentimiento.

Naruto enfoco sus hermosos ojos **Tenseigan** en los carmesí de Sirzechs, y en un suspiro, ambos desaparecieron.

Naruto y Sirzechs aparecieron uno frente al otro, ambos volando, uno por sus alas y el otro por su poder sobre la gravedad.

Ambos chocaron, generando que una corriente de aire saliera despedida de ellos, que sacudió los alrededores. Se separaron, retrocediendo, solo para volver a chocar. Ambos volaban por el campo de batalla, chocando y golpeándose mutuamente. El demonio y el semidiós chocaron, para encaminarse hacia la tierra, para impactar en ella y generar una ola de destrucción y polvo. ("Imaginen la pelea de Toneri y Naruto, donde ambos peleaban en la luna")

Al impactar contra el suelo, Naruto y Sirzechs volaron arrastrándose por este, levantando roca y polvo, golpeándose y destruyendo todo donde chocaban. Ambos siguieron arrastrándose por el suelo, siguiendo por un par de segundos, hasta que comenzaron a elevarse y se separaron.

¿Cuál es tu objetivo?— pregunto Sirzechs llamando la atención de Naruto— ¿A quién buscas además de Koneko-Chan?

¡Himejima Akeno!— grito Naruto con sus ojos brillando, causando que el Rey Demonio abriera sus ojos sorprendido— Me la llevare, al igual que Shirone-Chan.

¡Lo hubieras dicho desde un principio!— grito Sirzechs comenzando a sonreír— ¡Ella…!

Pero el Rey Demonio no pudo continuar de hablar cuando Naruto apareció frente a él, enviando un golpe que hizo que los árboles y rocas volaran, pero que fue bloqueado por Sirzechs. Seguido de ese golpe, provino otro de parte de Naruto, pero Sirzechs pudo enviar una patada al pecho de Naruto, haciendo que el semidiós retrocediera, pero al hacerlo, el rubio vio el par de esferas de Poder de la Destrucción que estaban sobre su cabeza. Las esferas de destrucción cayeron sobre Naruto, generando una gran explosión que sacudió la tierra y la destruyo.

Cuando el humo de la explosión se desvaneció, Sirzechs vio como Naruto estaba unió sus palmas, y al hacerlo, los árboles y rocas se elevaron, comenzando a levitar y en un parpadeo comenzaron a volar con gran velocidad hacia Sirzches.

Pero el Rey Demonio creo un par de esferas de Poder de la Destrucción y las envió para que chocaran contra los objetos de la naturaleza, generando mini explosiones que levantaban la tierra.

Pero Naruto unió sus esferas negras frente a su mano, uniéndolas y haciendo que estas ganaran un brillo negro y blanco.

¡ **Gudō Shōdo**! ("Tierra Quemada de la Búsqueda de la Verdad")— un rayo de energía negra y blanca salió de la mano de Naruto, y este rayo dividió las rocas que volaban, y se dirigo a Sirzechs, pero el Rey Demonio lo esquivo.

El rayo de energía siguió dividiendo las rocas y tierra, generando explosiones, y genero una gran explosión cuando pasó por última vez por la tierra frente a Sirzechs.

Sirzechs salió de la explosión, cubierto por su aura carmesí y sin recibir ninguna clase de daño. El Rey Demonio se dirigía rápidamente hacia Naruto, y al momento de llegar, envió un poderoso puño al rostro del semidiós, que impacto de lleno y causo que el rubio saliera despedido hacia atrás.

Creando una esfera de Poder de la Destrucción en su mano, Sirzechs la guio hacia Naruto, y el semidiós creo un Trishula negro en su mano, que lanzo hacia la esfera con una gran velocidad suficiente para romper la barrera del sonido.

El choque entre el Trishula y la esfera ocasiono una explosión catastrófica, similar al anterior producto de los poderes de destrucción de Sirzechs.

Naruto miraba el lugar a la distancia donde estaba el Rey Demonio, notando como este colocaba sus manos alrededor de su boca.

¡Mocoso!— grito Sirzechs con una gran vena en su frente— ¡Deja de pelear y escucha…!— de nuevo, Sirzechs no pudo continuar con lo que iba a decir, porque esta vez Naruto apareció frente de él, con su puño en alto y destino a su estómago.

La pelea entre Naruto y Sirzechs continuo por varias horas, donde ambos rediseñaron el terreno, y sin su conocimiento, se acercaban cada vez más a una cierta mansión en específico.

Naruto respiraba fatigado, un poco similar a Sirzechs, pero el del Rey Demonio era menos notable.

Naruto decidió algo. Si quería vencer al Rey Demonio, debía usar su técnica más poderosa.

Sirzechs ahora mismo podría decir que estaba frustrado.

Durante casi toda su pelea trato de hacer que el mocoso recapacitara y dejara de pelear. Pero el mocoso no escuchaba, estaba demasiado ocupado en tratar de vencerlo, eso era algo que lo frustraba.

Necesitaba hablar con el mocoso. Para decirle que Akeno quería verlo, ahora, sin discusiones. Su plan era perfecto en su mente. Decir que Akeno quería verlo, el mocoso dejaría de pelear, y ambos irían a la mansión Gremory sin ninguna clase de discusión. No contaba con el hecho de que el mocoso era más terco que él y se negaría a escuchar alguna palabra.

Sirzechs dejo de pensar cuando noto que el mocoso tomaba aire, y juntaba todas esas esferas negras en una sola.

En un parpadeo, Naruto desapareció, y apareció frente a Sirzechs con su esfera dirigiéndose hacia el pecho del demonio.

¡ **Kinrin Tensei Baku**! ("Explosión del Renacimiento de la Rueda Dorada")— grito Naruto mientras que la **Gudoudama** rodeada de la energía cian se transformaba en una enorme espada.

Por puro reflejo y experiencia ganadas por años de guerra, Sirzechs pudo esquivar la espada que casi lo atraviesa.

La espada continuo su camino, creciendo cada vez más, siendo tan larga que se perdida en la distancia.

Perdiendo el equilibrio, mareándose y cayendo en una rodilla, Naruto trato de elevar su espada para tratar de dividir a Sirzechs a la mitad, pero el Rey Demonio tomo su muñeca, e hizo que el corte de la espada dorada fuera para el otro camino, cortando las montañas a la distancia.

Las montañas cayeron divididas a la mitad por el corte transversal de la espada dorada de Naruto y el manto de fuego cian junto a la espada dorada desaparecieron, y Naruto cayó de rodillas entre jadeos, sintiendo cansancio puro por la batalla de proporciones titánicas que tuvieron.

Mocoso...— dijo Sirzechs desactivando su verdadera forma— Akeno quiere verte…ahora.

¿E-Eh?— dijo Naruto elevando su mirada, notando como el Rey Demonio lo miraba con una sonrisa.

Eres un mocoso terco...Quería decírtelo, pero te negabas a escuchar.— Sirzechs se rasco la nuca con una sonrisa en su rostro— Akeno quiere verte…ha pensado en ti desde que la encontramos hace tiempo.

¿M-Me dejaran verla?— pregunto Naruto incrédulo, sin creer lo que el Lucifer estaba diciendo.

Decían que los demonios eran seres de codicia y maldad. La encarnación de los siete pecados capitales. Cuando descubrió que los demonios tenían a Akeno, el miedo inundo su sistema. La única razón por que no fue a rescatarla en ese momento era porque su padre no se lo permitió, porque una confrontación directa del panteón hindi con el infierno generaría una ruptura en la frágil paz. Pero ahora lo recordaba. Los Gremory no eran como el resto de los demonios.

Claro que si.— dijo Sirzechs con un ceño fruncido— ¿Qué clase de bastardo sin corazón crees que soy?

Ellos eran más suaves y tenían corazón.

Sirzechs solo extendió su mano con una sonrisa en su rostro, y espero pacientemente a que Naruto la tomara.

El semidiós observaba la mano con los ojos algo abiertos, solo para tomarla y levantarse.

Luego de eso, ambos se encaminaron a la casa Gremory, pero no pudieron ni dar ni tres pasos cuando notaron personas a la distancia.

Naruto solo pudo susurrar unas palabras cuando sus ojos chocaron con unos ojos violetas.

Akeno...— susurro Naruto sintiendo que pequeñas lagrimas llegaban a sus ojos.

 **Nota del Autor:**

Gracias por leer.

Quiero decir que lamento por haber tardado tanto en subir algo. Pero estamos a fin de año, y yo debía estudiar si quiero recuperar mis cosas y conseguir algunas nuevas.

El **Hakurin Tensei Baku** imagínenla como la **Fairy Law** de Fairy Tail.

Les dejo un adelanto de lo que pasara más adelante para compensarles tanto tiempo sin actividad. Esto pasara en un buen par de capítulos.

…

¡¿Ahora me lo vas a decir, *****?! ("Nombre secreto")— el Trishula y la espada chocaron, ambos se miraban a los ojos. Ojos bicolores chocaban contra los ojos más hermosos de la creación— ¡¿Fuiste tú quien lastimo a mi madre?!

¡¿Y qué harías si lo supieras!?— las frentes de ambos chocaron, y se miraban a los ojos, gruñendo por su contacto.

¡No lo sé!— gruño Naruto mientras que se separaban, solo para elevar su puño— ¡Pero no estaré tranquilo hasta saber quién lo hizo!

Un puño de Naruto impacto en el rostro de su contrincante, y con ese puño, la academia se derrumbó, al igual que todo detrás de la academia.

¡No tengo nada que contarle a un perdedor como tú!— grito ***** elevando su pierna y acertando una patada al estómago de Naruto.

El hijo de Shiva gruño por la poderosa patada, sintiendo dolor y sin notar como los árboles, tierra, pierdas, edificios, todo detrás de él, volaba.

¡No te soporto!— grito Naruto mientras que elevaba su Trishula.

¡Eso me parece bien!— ***** también elevo su espada.

…

El nombre secreto será de alguien muy importante para Naruto, su relación será de amor/odio. Además, ese alguien será muy poderoso, estará a la par de Naruto en términos de poder. No sé si alguien adivinara quien será. Pero les doy una pista más. Ese alguien ya fue mencionado. Y es familiar de alguien muy importante.

Para los ansiosos por mis historias Cross con Fairy Tail, les prometo que lo siguiente que subiré será una de esas historias. Es solo que subí este capítulo porque me agarro un gran ataque de inspiración de esta historia, dándome ideas, poderes, personajes. Lo siguiente que subiré luego de mi historia con Fairy Tail, será **Un ninja entre demonios**.Lo prometo.

Estoy considerando la idea de darle a Naruto a Enki y Bab-ilu. Aunque creo que si lo hago ya sería demasiado fuerte. Por eso les pido su opinión. Los que no sepan que son Enki y Bab-ilu, búsquenlo en la Wiki de Fate.


	4. Aviso

Lamento decepcionarlos otra vez, pero este no es un capitulo, es un aviso.

Hace poco tiempo un amigo me dijo algo muy importante del Shiva de DxD, algo que yo no sabía y que cambia totalmente la historia que estaba escribiendo.

Por lo tanto, planeo reescribir esta historia. Tendrá el mismo título solo que se llamara **Re: Encarnación de la Destrucción**.

Esta historia tendrá un enfoque similar, solo que cambiare unas cosas con respecto a la ascendencia de Naruto.

Seguirá teniendo el **Tenseigan** ("Ojo de Reencarnación"), tendrá las habilidades dichas en los anteriores capítulos de esta historia. Solo que ahora Naruto se enfocara totalmente en sus habilidades de semidiós. No tendrá nada de las habilidades de Gilgamesh como el Bab-ilu ni Enki. De Gilgamesh solo tendrá cierto parentesco.

En la historia también cambiara algunas cosas importantes con respecto a Naruto y su crianza.

Les dejare algunos adelantos para compensar esto y mostrarles a alguien importante.

Ustedes traten de deducir quien es por lo que leerán.

…

Yo creo que…estamos destinados a luchar.— dijo ******* con una gran sonrisa en su rostro— Una batalla…Una batalla que quien gane se lo lleve todo. ¡Una batalla que haría orgullosos a nuestros padres!

…

Unos ojos bicolores brillaban en la oscuridad, siendo un ojo rojo y otro violeta.

…

Vamos a...— ******* levanto su mano izquierda, cubriéndola de electricidad y fuego negro— Acabar con esto...— la electricidad y el fuego inextinguible brillaban en la mano izquierda de *******— Con este combate...

…

Eso ya les debería dar una idea de quién es el personaje que aparecerá dentro de poco.

Inmediatamente que suba este aviso, subiré la reescritura, por lo que cuando vean esto, ya podrán leer el primer capítulo.


End file.
